


Excuses

by stingingcake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shink, Slow Burn, They're both so dense though, This might be a painful slow roast, Well - Freeform, bad jokes were made, ocarina of time zelink in chapter 7, skyward sword zelink in chapter 5, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingingcake/pseuds/stingingcake
Summary: Queen Zelda has a problem. She may, sort of, have a crush on her chosen hero. Maybe crush isn't the right word, as she's pretty sure she's in love. Love? What does she know about love? She's just being silly, surely this is a phase that will pass or she would have to get over it, because unfortunately, Link does not feel the same way.She knows that, because she's been super obvious with her feelings, so surely if he felt the same way he would've said something, right? It's not like she'd been trained from a young age to mask her own emotions and perhaps has a warped view of what counts as "obvious".(or rather, Zelda is thirsting something bad, but doesn't realize what is obvious to her, isn't obvious to everyone else)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 171





	1. Someone Get Zelda a Glass of Water

He was injured again. He was always injured it seemed. They’d removed his shirt to bandage his wound, his pants too, but his lower half was covered by the blanket. This left his mostly naked torso for her eyes to find.

She couldn’t help but notice how much he’s bulked up from when she’d first set out on his journey. He wasn’t a hunk by any means, but the boyish charm had grown into something a bit more mature. Were she a different woman she probably would’ve blushed at the observation, Zelda had long ago unlearned such plain displays of feelings. Every expression she conveyed was a deliberate act.

She broke herself out of the trance his muscles had brought her into to complete her task. The ‘real’ reason she sent the others from the room, the healing magic. She’d said she needed solitude for her concentration, but that wasn’t strictly true.

Zelda let the warmth build in her chest and flow to her hands. True, healing magic wasn’t her strict calling, but it wasn’t out of her skill set either. It was easier to perform it on Link as well, be it from the Triforce they shared, or the affection she held for him. Perhaps a bit of both.

She touched her hands to his wound over the bandage and tried and failed not to shudder. There was something about when they touched that sent electricity through her. The warmth spread down her arms and into his damaged flesh. Slowly, it knit itself back together and the bleeding stopped. When the healing was finished, Zelda started to unwrap the bandage.

There’s no use for a bandage on a healed wound, she reasoned, letting blood rest on skin would be unsanitary. These were her excuses of course.

She let her hands touch him much more than she needed to. It was hard not to. Eventually the bandages were all off, but her hands weren’t. Her hands were both resting on his pectorals when he started to stir. Zelda didn’t even notice, far too engrossed but the sensation under her skin.

“Princess?” He slurred out.

He still called her princess… She supposed she had only been queen for a short time. She’d tried to get him to call her by her proper title, or at very least her given name, but it seemed the habit was too strong. She’d been caught, but she didn’t let on. Zelda smiled and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel… Great? But I— How did I get here?”

“You were passed out on Epona’s back. She brought you back to the castle.”

“She’ll get extra carrots for that,” he murmured more to himself.

“They bandaged you best they could, but when I heard about it I had to come and heal you.”

“That explains why I don’t have a hole in my chest anymore.” His face turned red. “And why you’re, um…”

Her hands were still on him.

Reluctantly, she removed them. 

“I apologize,” she said immediately, quicker than her hands at least, “Did that make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no!” He denied quickly, “It doesn’t. I’m— I’m just not used to royalty touching me is all.”

She put a finger to her lip in thought. “You didn’t seem to mind when another certain princess rode you.”

His blush grew to his ears. He had lovely ears. She resisted the urge to touch them.

“Well, that was a little different,” he managed to get out.

“So you wouldn’t let me ride you?” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them, said with the all too innocent tilt of the head. She wasn’t sure why she said this, as, if Link was a different sort of man she wasn’t sure if she could live up to them.

“I can’t turn into a wolf anymore,” he explained all too innocently. Surely a young man like himself couldn’t have missed that? He had even blushed as she said it, “And besides, you’re a bit… bigger than Midna was at the time.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. Her hand reached out absentmindedly to trace the triforce on his hand.

He didn’t flinch, but the touch prompted him to exclaim, “I could take you riding.” When she quirked a brow at him he clarified, “With me. On Epona.”

Zelda was pleasantly surprised.

“Y’know,” he continued after she didn’t respond, “As thanks for healing me.”

She bowed her head slightly. “I would be honored.”

She watched him hotly from under her lashes, her own lust and love mounting. The young queen restrained herself of course. Her whole life had been restraint. And as much as she loved his presence and conversation, Zelda knew she had to get out of the room before she did something entirely too forward.

She lifted her head, and stood, squeezing his hand once more and bid her leave.

“I will leave you to your rest. I may have healed you, but I’m sure you’re still tired from your journey.”

He held on to her hand before she could let go. ‘Wait,’ his expression seemed to say. Zelda waited for him to say what he wanted.

“Thank you,” he said finally, “For everything.”

She hadn’t even done anything to— er— for him yet. At least, compared to how he saved her entire kingdom. Really, the hero deserved a reward worthy of that.

Zelda bowed once more and left before she could attempt any of the rewards that were coming to her mind. The rewards she thought of ranged from rather romantic fairy tale endings with weddings and roses and sweet nothings to telling her chosen hero to f**k her harder.

Ooh, that was a good one. She stowed it away for later. Walking down the hall to resume her duties, the queen compartmentalized her feelings. She could entertain these fantasies before she went to bed.

Why did she only fantasize when surely a queen could have any man she wanted? Well it was simple really. For one, she had very little free time as it was. It would be difficult to maintain a relationship of any sort with the schedule she ran. He too, was out and about, killing monsters and things of that ilk, probably just as busy as she was. Secondly, she was near certain he didn’t feel the same way.

Sure she could make him blush, but she could make almost anyone blush, most of the time from embarrassment. She didn’t mean to do this most of the time, but unfortunately she feared her teasing made him uncomfortable because he didn’t want to appear less than perfect in front of her.

Even with her more forward advances, he laughed them off like they were jokes! He must just be uncomfortable and intimidated, and as such, trying to humor her! Zelda, while she probably could declare him her husband, she’d never want to force him to do anything.

She almost wished her father were alive to simply offer her hand of marriage to him as reward, then it would be out of both of their hands. Zelda wished her father was alive for more than just that of course. Was she truly that alone?

That was another reason, he was one of the only young men around her that she spent any real amount of time with. Her feelings could be her own loneliness grasping at anyone who she was attracted to and turning them into something they weren’t.

Zelda had had crushes before, but that had all been before the twilight invasion, and nothing had ever come of them. None of them felt like how she felt now. 

How she felt now reminded her of the fleeting dreams she’d have sometimes, of her past reincarnations– of their feelings. 

But, be it past lives, or desperation, or simple hormones, Zelda was content with where her feelings were. As long as they didn’t interfere with their working relationship there was no issue, right?

This was what she told herself at least. 

She was good at finding excuses.


	2. Save a Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so didn't mention this in the first chapter, but this will be ongoing, updating weekly on tuesdays for at least like 4 or 5 more weeks (or sooner if I can just get everything typed up in time).

Eventually, she did gain the free time to take him up on his offer to go riding. She wasn’t sure what he did with most of his time, except that it was rarely spent at the castle. Not that she could blame him of course; who would choose to be in that sequestered miserable place when they could be riding free?

She apparently did.

Even though she enjoyed riding a great deal, her maiden’s heart was scheming on how to ride on Epona with him. That would be quite romantic and silly. Still it would give her a good excuse to touch him. And she needed all her excuses.

With these girlish thoughts in her mind, a lightness came to her steps. Subtle a change as any to those unfamiliar with her. She came to the stables to find Link preparing the horses.

There were two horses, and Zelda found herself at a loss for an excuse even with all her scheming.

“Princess,” he greeted once he noticed her. She liked to think his eyes lit up once he saw her, but it was most likely wistful thinking on her part. Still, it amused her enough she didn’t outright deny it in her head.

“I have a very high ranking stable boy today,” she said, hoping to ruffle his feathers.

“You are royalty.”

“Really, I pay them for a reason. Did they displease you in any way?” Zelda asked on a more serious note. She’d never seen him let a servant do something if he could do it himself.

Link turned away and looked down. “No, it’s nothing like that,” he insisted, “They all do a wonderful job I’m sure, but Epona…”

Epona stood there, the picture of tranquility. Zelda knew the mare was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, but she seemed docile right then. Yet Link was looking at her like she was possessed by a demon.

“She doesn’t like strangers,” he finished.

“She’s always been pleasant to me.”

“You’re not a stranger,” he shot back. True enough.

They mounted their steeds and took off into the wilds that surrounded the castle. The fresh air and company was like a balm for her soul. They didn’t talk much, but it was only because they were racing and jumping and laughing.

Eventually, they made their way down to a river valley, Link trying to find a small waterfall, when her horse started. She tried to rein it back in, but the horse bucked her off and bolted. The landing would’ve been rough either way, but she landed partially in the river, soaking her to the bone. Her riding skirt clung to her legs uncomfortably. 

Link had jumped down to help her, inspecting her for injury. Amazingly she had nothing too serious, just some nasty bruises forming and wounded pride. Normally her steed wouldn’t have just—

Then she saw the source of her horse’s panic slithering away. Of course it was a snake.

“Anything wrong with me?” she asked Link, letting herself enjoy the, albeit clinical, attention.

“You’d know better than me,” he said finally, though after feelings her abdomen was satisfied she had no broken ribs. 

She let him help her up and leaned on him more than she strictly needed to.

“Are your legs alright?” he asked. He hadn’t felt her legs. She almost asked him to feel them too, but that was a bit much. Besides, she didn’t want to even attempt at removing all the layers if she’d have to put them back on later. For her big talk, she did have a reputation to uphold, and returning from a ride without her stockings would raise eyebrows no matter her excuse.

She tested her weight more fully. Any weakness was due to bruises and shock, not actual injury. With some embarrassment she told him as much. Wanting to move on from her fumble in horsemanship, she asked, “Did you catch sight of where that coward ran off to?” 

He shook his head. “I was a little more focused on— um— You.”

As he should. Zelda wasn’t sure if that was the monarch or woman in her speaking.

“I can probably track it down without too much trouble,” he amended, “Come on, Epona can hold both of us.”

Thank the goddess.

Eventually they got situated with Link sitting in front and Zelda sidesaddle behind him. She had her arms around him perhaps a bit closer than necessary, but if asked she would say she was cold. He couldn’t deny her his body heat, now could he? She was his queen.

She wondered how his arms would feel around her and lamented the fact she couldn’t sit in front and feel his front on her back, his breath on her neck, his mouth on her—

Except she was too tall for that. That was officially why she couldn’t sit in front; she was too tall and he wouldn’t be able to see. If only his final growth spurt had given him more than a few inches. Though, he had complained like it had while buying new pants after his old ones turned into high waters.

She wanted to talk with him, but her few attempts at conversation were met with distracted non-answers. Zelda had stopped then, and just reveled in the feel of him in her arms. She wished she could hold him like that forever.

Suddenly, he tensed, and it drew her attention away from him, and to the ground in front of them. Clearly imprinted in the mud were hoof prints. Either someone else was riding a war horse though the royal woods, or it was the scaredy cat.

Link let out a breath of relief.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“Oh.” He had been spacing off it seemed. “I was… sort of— lost the trail there for a bit.”

“Ah, so that’s why we were wandering the woods so aimlessly, and here I thought you just wanted to show me the scenic route.”

“So you enjoyed it at least?” he asked.

Did she. Anytime spent with him was enjoyable.

“It was quite enjoyable, yes,” she answered with a smile. “Although, how did you lose the trail of something? I’ve been told you can sniff things out like a bloodhound.”

“I am only hylian,” came his eventual reply.

He’d taken too long to answer, and she was sure he was lying. What did he have to hide though? She already knew nearly everything about him. Well, everything he’d told Midna at least. Which certainly felt like everything important. Wait, did he know she knew all that? Was that an invasion of privacy? She decided to not pursue a real answer.

Eventually they were in sight of the horse, and Zelda was about to slide off and rein it in when Link’s voice stopped her.

“Wait.” He seemed surprised when she listened. “…you should let me get it under control.”

“I’m more than capable—“

“Please.”

And with that, she had to let him take care of her. Very rarely would he become insistent with her. When he did, it was usually about her safety, and so she let him. It was easier… and nicer to do so. His loyalty to his friends and the crown was truly something admirable.

Zelda watched him rein in the horse and smiled to herself. The horse surrendered to him nearly immediately and he led it over. She was about to dismount only to be stopped again.

He placed a hand on her ankle which surprised and thrilled her. She cursed herself for wearing riding boots, despite how foolish it would be to go riding without them.

She looked at him questioningly. She knew why she wanted to stay on Epona, and was almost certain it wasn’t what he was thinking.

“For a royal horse to bolt like that,” he started, “It’s unacceptable. I can’t trust your safety with it, Princess.”

That was surprising. And logical!

“Oh yes, of course,” she agreed, perhaps too quickly. If it was too quickly, Link didn’t let on.

He nodded, and proceeded to tie the reins to Epona’s saddle. Link then mounted Epona again and Zelda helped steady him. With that, they began their journey back to Hyrule castle. Zelda, of course, with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

At this point however, her claim of being cold was becoming a stronger reason than her infatuation. The sun was hanging low in the sky, and the day was old by then.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, causing him to jump. She lifted her head and asked, “Sorry, is this okay?”

She couldn’t see his face, but judging from his ears, he was blushing. “No,” he said, “it’s fine, I was just—“

She rested her head back.

“Because I was just feeling so tired. It’s hard work being chauffeured all around.”

“Is that what I am now? A chauffeur?”

“I suppose so. Do you want the official position?”

“I’m not sure…” he trailed off as he was apt to do while in thought.

“Not sure of what?” She asked playfully.

“I’m not sure if this is really an appropriate way to show you around.”

“You’re scared people may get the wrong idea?”

“Or something.”

He was right of course. She would have to ride her horse once they were in sight of people. She should just announce their engagement and be done with it! Yes, that’s what she would do, she would tell him how she felt right now, ask him to marry her and announce their impending marriage as they rode through town. And there would be flowers thrown and blessings shouted, and after a month or so they would be married and then would come their wedding night, and then nine months after that—

Wait, she’d never thought that far ahead. Was that what she really wanted? She looked at his profile and his gentle smile, and wondered if she was being shallow. Were these feelings even her own? Or just an imprinting of her soul on his. When his blue eyes caught her’s, she decided she didn’t really care about the specifics.

“What are your plans?” she asked after a few moments of silence as she tried to build up her courage. This, in all her wisdom, was the best segue into asking him to marry her. He would say, ‘oh, I’m not doing much’ and she would say, ‘I really really like you, would you marry me?’ And the he would agree and they would kiss and—

“I’m planning on visiting Ordon for a little bit actually. Haven't been in ages.” He let out a small chuckle. “I’m sure Ilia will have my head for not letting her see Epona for so long.”

Ah, that’s right, Ordon. Ilia. She had no ill will toward the town or girl, but she couldn’t help but feel some sort of gross envy. That Link chose to love them while he only cared for her out of obligation. He would probably deny that, but she could tell in his heart just like hers, any love, be it friendship or more, was sparked in part against their will. It was just the truth of who they were, and while she had no animosity towards it, anymore at least, she was sure such a free and wild spirit as his, would.

“I’ve never actually been there,” Zelda admitted.

“Never?” he asked incredulously. He then realized his mistake. “Well, that makes sense I guess. It would’ve been the talk of the town if you had.”

“You talk so vividly of it, it feels as though I have.”

“I’m not that good at talking,” he denied.

“It’s not a matter of skill, but of feeling. When you talk about something you love there’s an intimateness that just naturally comes with it.”

He glanced to the right where her head rested on his shoulder. “Is that true?” he asked.

“I don’t carry the triforce of wisdom for nothing,” she replied, hiding her smile. She knew many must suspect her affections for him just from how she spoke of him. It was part of why she talked so openly in her praises, in hope that he would catch on. He had yet to address them.

“You could come,” he said suddenly, “With me, to Ordon.”

She mulled over how to respond. While, of course she wanted to go, it simply couldn’t happen. “Thank you for the invitation, but today was a long enough vacation for now. If I were to take a longer one I’d get too far behind in work.”

“Oh,” He was crestfallen.

“I’ll see what I can do though in the future.”

That perked him up slightly. “When we go, do you think it might be fun to go in disguise?” he asked.

“Disguise?”

“Yeah, so you could get a real experience, not that you going as royalty would get you a fake experience, but that the people might be more at ease.”

“I can see what you mean. Though I’m sure your village would be just as excited for you to be bringing a girl home.” Once again her flirting, if that was even what it was, came out without her meaning it. Perhaps she could just speak it into existence.

“Tell me about it,” he groaned, “Ever since I turned 18 they’ve been badgering me about it, ‘haven’t you thought about settling down Link?’ ‘you don’t want to be a bachelor forever,’ ‘I want to be a young grandma,’”

Zelda smiled. “I know what you mean. I receive similar pressure.” He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. It wasn’t like she was holding him how a lover might and speaking about how they were both young and unmarried. So she redirected the subject. “I could try my hand at cross dressing.”

“Cross dressing?” He asked amusedly.

“You scoff, but I had an ancestor that lived for seven years as a boy to hide from Ganondorf.”

“Yeah, that may have worked for her, but you’re way too pretty, no one would believe you’re a boy.”

She let herself blush at that. It wasn’t like anyone could see them. She had to agree, not out of vanity, that it would be difficult to make her, as she looked now, look like a boy.

“I can use glamor you know.”

“Glamor?”

“Illusions. I’ve gotten pretty good at them. They’re not exactly light magic, but after my time spent with Midna I have a better grasp at dark magic.”

At the mention of Midna’s name, he grew quiet. “You remind me of her sometimes,” he finally said, “You’re very different, but every once in a while you’ll do something that’s so her.”

“We shared a spirit for a while, you tend to rub off on each other when something like that happens.”

“I don’t think you could trick me though.” Changing the subject once again.

“You don’t think so? My ancestor tricked you.”

“He wasn’t exactly me you know, just like she wasn’t exactly you.”

He had her there. Perhaps their story would be happier than theirs as well.

“Are you doing anything? Besides work?” He asked.

“Not really. I’m trying to get a little ahead so I can though,” she replied, “Maybe I’ll work on my illusions, weave one so good even you can’t see through it.”

“Then you’ve just tipped me off to be wary of any new faces I meet.”

True, she was being easy on him. It was difficult for her not to.

Too soon they were in sight of the city, and so, reluctantly Zelda moved away from Link. She attempted to mount her own horse, but still Link refused, so they agreed she would simply not lean so heavily on him. For warmth of course. Once in the gate they dismounted.

“Thank you for the adventure today, it was quite refreshing,” she told him, “Even if we never did find that waterfall.”

“We’ll have to make the attempt again,” he said with a bow, and then left to reprimand whoever trained her horse. 

Once he was out of her perception, her bruises drew more of her attention. She wouldn’t use her magic to heal them, as it wasn’t that dire. Still, as she was undressed for an evening bath, she could tell her maidservants were shocked, and when she looked down she could understand why. The bruises were all green and magenta under her stockings. 

“I fell,” she explained lamely. 

She healed relatively quickly, and wasn’t too worried about it, though later a doctor was sent to her room. He only confirmed that, no, she didn’t have any broken bones, and yes, she would just have to wait. She already knew that. That’s why she didn’t send for a doctor in the first place. 

“It’s good that your health is so good,” the doctor said as he put away his tools. “From how worried the hero was I was almost sure you were standing on two broken legs.” he laughed shortly. 

Hero? She furrowed her brows. “Wait, Link was the one who sent you here?”

“Yes, why?”

She let out a small sight. “I should’ve known. He’s become quite protective and tends to… exaggerate when it comes to my health.”

The doctor smiled and nodded. “As we probably all do. You’re precious to all of us, Queen Zelda.”

Zelda smiled back and dismissed him. Once alone with her thoughts, she thought back to the events. They were worth every bruise, she decided.

Zelda treasured the memories she made that day, and kept them in a special place in her heart. One day, if nothing came of them, she would have to let them go, but for now, they were a precious light, like a candle in a dark cave. She set to make up a disguise even he wouldn’t recognize.


	3. The Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, no beta, we die like men.

As illusions were technically an aspect of her magic, she could practice her task within the hours of her training and hobbies. Zelda sought to create the perfect disguise; should she go with gaudy and outrageous? Or should she try to blend in with the crowd. The latter was obviously a more useful one, but would it fool Link?

He’d left the day after their ride to go to Ordon as he’d said. She didn’t know how long he’d be there, but she knew it’d be at least a week, probably longer. After that, she didn’t know where he’d go. She doubted he would come back to the castle so soon, and was saddened by it, even if it would give her more time to work on her disguise.

Should she try and make herself look like a boy? The thought was an amusing one, so she worked at it. In the end she found it difficult to keep up, if only for the mannerisms being so alien. Men didn’t curtsey, and they didn’t hold themselves like her. Frankly, she realized, few people held themselves like her. 

That, she decided, would be her new first task, learning how to act beyond her neutral mask. How to emulate emotions instead of just mask her own. For this she couldn’t use her training time and instead made every interaction with others training.

She would practice accents in her chambers alone, so no one could take offense when she inevitably butchered it. The best training for mannerisms she found was to mirror the way others walked when she was with them, because as odd a thing to do, it wasn’t something someone would comment on. She also would look at people and find interesting things about their looks, things that were opposite her in unlikely ways.

Eventually she got a disguise that was perfect and decided to try it out on Shad. He was close enough to recognize her if it was too subtle, but also loyal enough she could explain why she was doing such a thing and not worry about him spreading rumours.

She donned the clothes, as it was easier for the magic to work if there was something tangible to hold onto, and let the illusion fall over her. She’d decided, while a male disguise would be very different from her normal self, it wouldn’t be as easy for her to keep up the act (yet at least, she was still working at it). So a female one it was. She decided high-class would be the way to go, as he would probably be suspecting someone completely opposite.

She would also try to establish herself in the castle beforehand, so if he asked, Link wouldn’t be immediately tipped off that a guest wasn’t as a whole a person as she seemed.

Zelda found Shad in the library, and he hadn’t caught on, but she suspected he had been more focused on his ooccoo than her. Not a great test in hindsight.

She then decided to try and enter her own social circle. That yielded a better result as, if they thought it was just her, they would probably tell her (or she would hear about it through her spy system.) And they didn’t, they thought her disguise, or Salenda, as Zelda called the disguise, was a real person.

Zelda spent the next few weeks perfecting Salenda, waiting for Link to return so she could show him just what he was dealing with. Nobody asked why she was in such a good mood, and she wondered if perhaps they were just used to her now happier self.

When Link finally did return, she didn’t get a chance to greet him like how she wished. She’d been stuck in meetings until dinner, and by that time he was already out at town with his friends. As she ate her dinner, a thought came to her. She certainly couldn’t go see him, she was royalty after all. He knew as much.

But there was no one to say Salenda couldn’t go out on the town. 

Zelda would never sneak out of course, but she may have a few escape routes that only she knew about. Ever since the Twilight invasion, it wasn’t like she’d become paranoid, but she had started to hate feeling trapped. So after she was in bed, giving the strict instructions not to bother her as her insomnia was acting up, she waited.

After not too long, she donned her simple, but fine clothes, and crept out one of the secret passage ways. She even wore a different perfume to throw her scent off. Although if he could recognize her perfume… 

No, bad Zelda! Focus on the magic!

She let the magic melt over her, stepping out of the darkness into the moon light and checking her reflection in a mirror. Mirrors tended to reveal the true self, but hers was strong enough that as long as no one had a magic mirror, she would stay hidden. She navigated the streets looking for Telma’s bar.

She knew that was where they liked to hang out from when they were a rebellion. She’d never been to the place before, but she had memorized the map of Castle Town because she didn’t know why. It’d seemed like a worthwhile endeavor at the time. 

And though a map and the city were a bit different, she was able to navigate it all the same. It was in a less nice area than she’d ever been in before, but there weren't any particularly sketchy people around. She found the tavern after scant 20 minutes of walking around.

She entered the establishment and took the place in. Her feeling that Link was there was spot on, as he sat at the bar with Ashei, Shad, and a few others. He looked a little down, but she couldn’t tell if he was upset or just tired. She sat down on an empty stool near Link and waited for the bar keeper, Telma(?) to serve her. 

Telma was busy with someone at the other end, but took her order quickly before going back into her conversation. Taking a swig of the beer in front of her, Zelda couldn’t help but frown at the taste. She drank wine on occasion, but beer was what one got at a bar, right? Well, when one wasn’t trying to get drunk. After another few sips she decided it wasn’t for her and set it down to try and ‘accidentally’ make eye contact with Shad.

Once she met Shad’s eye, she pretended like she had just recognized him.

“Oh, Shad was it?” she asked.

The scholar looked up, face slightly rosy. Ashei eyed her suspiciously, Link also sent a glance her way.

“Yes…?”

“Salenda, I was a guest at the castle. I sort of got, well, lost in the library.”

His face lit up in recognition. “Oh of course, you were the one asking about ooccoo! Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Regretfully no,” Zelda said, “but that’s just because to be honest I don’t have much of a head for books.”

Ashei snorted, “What were you doing in a library then researching ooccoo, yeah?”

“Well, I’d heard Hyrule Castle had one of the best libraries in the world, and thought, if there ever was a time to try and read something then it would be. I didn’t actually know what a ooccoo was until Shad started explaining them to me,” Zelda lied. It was true, she’d asked for directions out of the library, as it had taken her sometime to actually find Shad.

“They are a rare and under researched topic!” he said enthusiastically.

Ashei groaned and Link rolled his eyes. Zelda tried to decide how next to play her cards. Link had responded to her like he didn’t know her, he was largely ignoring her, which was how he normally dealt with strangers if tired or upset. Still didn’t narrow that down at all.

“So,” Ashei cut in before Shad could go on, “You’re a guest at the castle, yeah?”

“Not for much longer, I’m on a bit of a holiday.”

“Holiday? Must have some friends in high places to go on vacation to the castle of all places.”

“More like a late father who was technically nobility.” Before the mood could sour, she stated, “Don’t worry though, I’m just some bastard, never knew the man. Found out a few weeks ago I’m his only next of kin.”

Zelda knew none of the people present knew any of the nobility well enough to know that none of her lords or ladies had died in the past weeks. They might find out later, but she just needed to fool them in the moment.

“Well, that’s a good spot of luck for you, yeah?” Ashei said. She elbowed Link. “You haven’t said a word to her, introduce yourself!”

“You haven’t introduced yourself,” he shot back.

Ashei frowned, but said to Zelda, “I’m Ashei.”

“Pleased to meet you–“

“It’s actually Dame Ashei,” Shad interrupted, “She’s a knight.”

Zelda couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment at being interrupted, or for forgetting her own status. The knighting was relatively recent to be fair, and her activities hadn’t changed much before or after.

“Pleased to meet you Dame Ashei.”

Ashei muttered something like, “it’s still weird to be called ‘Dame.’”

“Link you should tell her who you are,” Shad said, “You’re being rude.”

Link sighed and finally looked at her. Now that she was gazing at him fully, she could tell that he couldn’t recognize her. She smiled sweetly, or at least what she thought was a sweet smile. Salenda was sweet after all. And warm. Just having his eyes on her made her feel hot and she wanted to remove her cloak.

“I’m Link,” he finally said.

“Pleased to meet you Link.” Since he didn’t know who she was and she was technically someone else, Zelda decided it wouldn’t hurt to flirt as a non-royal. “Are you a knight as well?”

Well, flirt in her capacity.

He didn’t know how to respond. Zelda suspected as much. She’d offered to knight him, but in the end it’d just never happened. He was treated as one in her court, but as Hero of Twilight, he fell into a grey area.

At his hesitancy to answer, Ashei said, “A knight? He’s the–“

Link sent her a look and she stopped talking.

So he didn’t want just anyone to know he was the hero. interesting. Everyone knew around the castle, mainly because she’d given him special clearance, but in Castle Town there must be those who didn’t know.

“It’s complicated,” he answered.

“Really?” she asked, “But you are a swordsman, right?”

He nodded.

“I could tell because of your eyes,” she said, leaning in closer. As soon as she invaded his personal space, he froze and inhaled deeply. Zelda turned red as she realized she was gazing into his eyes. Immediately she leaned back. “They’re always on alert. Even when you’re trying to relax.”

“Are you a swordsman as well?” Shad asked.

“No, not really. I’ve had to survive, but I’ve never picked up a sword.” It was a lie, she had wanted to make Salenda not be war like at all, but it turned out that training reflexes that had saved her life out of her, even for an act, was near impossible.

Link was no longer talking to her and she wondered if she'd over stepped some boundary. She finished her drink to an acceptable degree, and as soon as she could, made her escape. It was late as it was, and she was busy the next day as well. She made her way to the hidden entrance of the secret tunnel, only to feel herself being followed. The unknown follower didn’t feel malicious though, so she didn’t worry. 

“Salenda?” The voice called, it was Link. Oh, no wonder she hadn’t felt a need to worry.

“Yes?” She asked, wondering what he could want. If he hadn’t recognized her why would he–

“Or should I say, Zelda?”

And he’d recognized her. How?! Her disguise was perfect! No one else had!

“Zelda? You mean the princess?” she asked. Maybe she could bluff her way out of it.

His eyes flickered with hesitation before stepping closer and saying, “No, it’s you.”

She smiled good naturedly, and let the enchantment fall from her face. “I must say I’m impressed. I know I had you fooled at the start.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

Now he was trying to bluff her! The gall.

“If you’d known it was me you would’ve shuffled me out of there as fast as possible.” He didn’t deny her. In fact, he took a step closer. Instinctively she took a step back, and realized how close she was to the wall. She looked back to Link and wondered how it would feel for him to push her up against the wall.

She glanced back to the wall and realized how dirty it was. Ugh, she would need to find a better wall, Zelda glanced around.

Link followed her eyes. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

She almost answered him honestly and said a better wall for him to ravish her against, but decided that wasn’t exactly polite conversation. “People,” she lied. They both knew there was no one around, “I did let my enchantment fall.”

She did do that… but there wasn’t anyone around. And with the two of them in plainclothes, no one would give a second glance. In fact, in this situation they almost looked like lovers. 

“So how did you tell it was me?” she asked, working up her courage to get even closer, “I’d like to fix up my disguise so no one would know.”

He kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t going to tell her?

“What? Are you cursed to not be able to tell me?”

Link shook his head. “It does come from when I was cursed, I think…” But he shook his head as if shocked he was telling her anything. He clammed up again.

“I’ll keep it a secret,” she promised, “I won’t tell a living soul.”

“Or an un-living one?”

“Especially not an un-living one.”

He wrestled with himself for a short while. “I could smell you.”

“Smell me?” she repeated. Perhaps the perfume was a mistake, if he could smell that on–

“Your perfume or whatever covered it up at first, it’s different from what you normally wear, but when you got close enough I could smell you.”

“My normal perfume…?” she asked, figuring she was wrong.

“No, your… the scent that makes you you. The you scent. It’s not a bad one, it’s even good I’d say.” Even in the dim lighting she could tell his ears turned red. She smiled slightly.

“Oh, then you have a hold over from your wolf form.”

He averted his eyes. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” she asked, “It’s not like I don’t know about your cursed form, or as if I haven’t been touched by the same twilight.” 

He was quiet for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I don’t know. It just– it seemed embarrassing.”

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing. It’s kind of cool actually,” she said, “Pretty useful in your line of work too I’d bet.”

“It’s annoying, is what it is,” he grumbled, “Humans don’t know how smelly they are. It’s distracting.”

“Is that why you don’t like staying in the castle?” she asked, “It’s too much?”

If it was a smell thing, maybe she could give him a charm that could help him, or give him special quarters! Then he wouldn’t want to leave as much!

“I’ve never said I don’t like the castle,” he denied. He wasn’t lying, he’s never said as much, but she knew him better than that. “And that’s not why I’m not around much.”

Right. He had a duty. And beyond that he had a yearning for adventure and to help people. And that was all more important than her. She refused to let him see those selfish thoughts. Now wasn’t the time for that. She could wallow when there was nothing better to do.

“Well, either way, I now have to figure out a better way to mask my scent.” She put a knuckle to her lip, “I’m sure there’s a hunting spell or something that’s figured that out. And you’ll tell me when I’ve mastered that, right?”

“I suppose so. My nose isn’t nearly as strong as it was when I was a wolf though.”

“Still, if I can fool you I can fool most I’d think.” She looked to the clock tower, all thoughts of sleep at a reasonable time gone. “Oh, it’s not nearly as late as I thought it was, do you want to come and help me now?”

“Right now?”

“Sure. I’m not sleeping any tonight anyways, might as well be productive.” She started walking towards the entrance of the secret passage. When he didn’t walk with her, she asked, “Unless you want to sleep?”

He frowned, ruffled his own hair and followed her.

“What do you mean, you wouldn’t be sleeping anyways?” he asked once he was in step with her.

“Oh, just that, my insomnia has been acting up.” It hadn’t been a lie when she’d told her staff that. 

“That’s not good for your health.”

No. It wasn’t. But there wasn’t really a way for her to force herself to go to sleep, not without medicine or magic, and it wasn’t a problem that was that bad yet.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until he said, “I know you got royal doctors and stuff, but there’s a tea that I always had when I can’t sleep, or used to. I can get you some if you want.”

She suspected she knew what tea he was talking about, and it hadn’t worked for her, but bowed her head slightly all the same. “Thank you, that would be kind of you.”

They reached the entrance, it was disguised of course. Link kept walking and she reached out to grab his arm. They jumped slightly when the contact was made. They always did. There was such an energy between them. Zelda figured it was the triforce amplifying everything, but she still liked the feeling.

She motioned with her head.

The only way through was with her magic, that, and a key. She walked through her mask, pulling him along. For once her touching him had a purpose, as it was the only way to pass through her enchantment. They hurried along.

He looked around. “I’ve never been in this secret passage.”

“So you’ve been in other secret passages?”

“Well, yes,” he said like it was something anyone would do.

She also figured as much. “I hope you don’t mistreat my secret passage now that I’ve let you in.”

Was that a double entendre? At this point she couldn’t tell. Link had never caught on before, so why would he start now?

“I’ll save it for emergencies,” he assured her.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she sighed. She was still holding his wrist. “Unless you count me wanting company an emergency.”

“Of course that’s an emergency,” he said, “You’re the ruler of Hyrule, anything that upsets you is an emergency.”

Again with the royalty thing. She was of course a queen, she would always be. But wasn’t it slightly rational of her to want to be treated like a normal woman every once in a while. Be told he wanted to see her for her? It was a petty concern, and she shook the thought from her mind.

They kept walking, staying quiet, as even though it was a secret passage they were still in the walls of the castle. Granted, the castle was known for being haunted… Half way through, Link stopped her.

“Do you need to hold my wrist?” he asked. She looked down to his wrist in her tight grasp.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I–“ There she went, making him uncomfortable again. “I needed to make physical contact with you to get you through the spell, but we were in such a hurry–“

He grabbed her hand with his other, but didn’t let go so they were holding hands. Zelda was thankful the dark of the tunnel hid her expression.

“This is a little more comfortable, right?” he asked.

She couldn’t help but agree. She suspected he misunderstood her, and thought they needed to stay in contact for some spell still. However, she certainly wouldn’t turn up and opportunity to hold his hand.

They made it the rest of the way without talking. With a push of magic, the panel of her wardrobe opened up. When it was just her she could fit pretty comfortably in it, but with two people… it was still comfortable for her at least. She wasn’t minding the close corners. 

Quickly, she pushed the wardrobe open, checking that no one was in her room. No one was, they had followed her directions. Good.

She pulled Link along with her.

“Make yourself at home,” she told him, “Just be quiet. I can probably talk without raising suspicion, but if they were to hear a man’s voice…”

“You talk in your sleep?” he asked.

“On occasion.” She glided to her bookshelf. “Now to find something that could work.”

“Could I help you?” 

She glanced up. “Find the book? Perhaps. Not all of these books are written in what most people can read.”

“I’ll have you know I was the top of my class,” he said as he walked over to join her by her bookshelf.

“Weren’t you homeschooled?”

He only smiled in response. As it turned out though, he did not know the gothic script, at least not well enough to read it fluently. She couldn’t blame him, it was hard enough to read for her. Eventually the search was fruitful as she found a book of Sheikah concealment spells.

“The Sheikah were always so thorough,” she commented, holding up the large tome.

“What’s the spell do, exactly?” he asked, going to look over her shoulder to try and read. She could feel his breath on her shoulder faintly. It was as heavenly as she thought it would be.

“Well, it doesn’t make your scent go away, that’d be about as hard and making yourself invisible, but it replaces it with something else.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

“This one is for hunting, so it makes you smell like a deer.” Zelda turned the page and pointed to the next spell, “but this one is for sneaking past monsters.”

“Please don’t make yourself smell like a bulblin,” Link pleaded.

She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. When she turned to look at him, she could tell he was only half joking. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t torture your poor nose.” She toyed with the idea of playfully booping his nose. He moved away before she could make up her mind. “So, in your expert opinion, what would be the least obvious scent to copy?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Just someone you wouldn’t have to be around a lot. If there were two identical scents it would be obvious something was up.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” She read the spell closer. “Well, I’m going to try the deer one. Tell me if it works.”

She spoke the words and let the magic flow through her. 

“Well?” she asked, doing her best deer pose.

“What’s with that?” He asked.

“With what?”

He copied the floaty motion she did with her hands. She couldn’t help but smile. It did look ridiculous.

“But how do I smell?” she asked again.

He inhaled deeply. His brow furrowed. “Like a Faron deer. That’s so weird.” He came closer to sniff her again. Zelda felt her skin heat up, it wasn’t the intimacy she’d been fantasizing of, but it certainly wasn’t bad. “So weird,” he said again. He grabbed a lock of her hair and held right to his nose. “Your hair doesn’t even smell like soap.”

“Well, I can say this spell works then.” She let it fall, not wanting to test her endurance any more. His face went red as her hair was still in his hands.

He let the tendril fall and commented, “Oh, you’re back to normal.”

She liked his playing with her hair, and held back a frown. She wondered if she could con him into braiding her hair or something.

“So a success?” she asked, “I couldn’t really tell a difference.”

“It definitely worked,” he answered, “You’ll have to watch out, someone will think you’re dinner.”

“Oh, like the wolf in my bedroom right now?”

That brought his blush back. “I should probably be going then,” he said, standing up, “It is late.”

With his back to her, she let her face fall. She’d gone too far, he was uncomfortable probably and hated her and would never want to see her again. “Yes, I suppose it is,” Zelda replied, keeping her voice even, “Thank you for helping me with this. Having a direction to strive for is quite motivating.”

He gave her a smile that made her rethink him hating her. “I’m glad I could help, and it was good to see you tonight. Even if what you did was dangerous.”

“It was good to see you too.”

He left out the way they came, his footsteps quieter than she would’ve thought possible. When she shut the way behind him, she couldn’t help but let out an almost girlish sigh and go to lay on her bed. It was late, and she did have work to get done tomorrow.

Her thoughts pinged back and forth from thinking the hero hated her, and wondering If he felt the same way as she. It was driving her mad. Eventually, she must’ve gotten some sleep, as when she opened her eyes there was the morning’s light coming through the window.

The sight of books on the ground confirmed it wasn’t just a realistic dream.

She held a pillow to her chest and squeezed tightly to try and express the warm feeling welling in her breast. She craved his body in her arms. Or at least some sort of interaction with another living creature. But unfortunately as queen and with the war she was still pretty isolated.

For not the first time she wondered if her amorous feelings for Link were just a side effect from that. She shook her head.

There was no use feeling shame.

Zelda prepared for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking at how much left there is to write. I think there's only going to be about 11(ish) chapters, but I'm going to wait until I finish up to put a hard number on that. This is a pretty low stakes story, so it's a good break from my other projects.


	4. All Mooney Eyed

She didn’t run into him that day, or the next day, or even the day after that. He hadn’t said anything about leaving, and she hadn’t heard any monster-problem stories, so she assumed he was still in the city, but without him seeking her out it was hard to know. She truly was busy. Perhaps during her magic training hour she could try and track him.

Would that be too forward? Or creepy? He was probably busy with his friends. Which was fine, his life shouldn’t revolve around her, that would be silly. Still…

Maybe she’d gone too far that night with her teasing. Maybe he really was uncomfortable with her and didn’t know how to tell her.

Or maybe she was just overthinking it all.

It was the fourth night after her late night rendezvous when she nearly went out again to find him. She was stopped when she heard a knock from behind a painting. It was an old passageway that she, of course, knew about, but hadn’t worried about due to its state of disrepair. 

“And who’s hiding in my walls?” she asked lightly.

It was probably an errant bird, or bat or–

“Princess?” came a whispered voice from behind the painting. 

Or perhaps it was a dashing hero.

Deciding to play it cool, she said, “Oh my, a talking painting.”

“No, Princess,” he continued, his voice getting strained, “I need some help.”

So the passage was still in disrepair. She hurried over to the painting and moved it aside as quickly as she could. There was a locked door behind it, opened only through magic, and she unlocked it without ceremony to see Link hanging by his fingertips off a beam. He glanced up, a very grateful look passing over his face.

She reached down an arm, hoping she was strong enough to pull him up. He hadn’t grown much, but it would be very poor for Hyrule’s monarch and Hero to fall to their deaths in a dungeon.

He clasped her hand with one hand and scrambled with his feet to get into her room. So focused on getting him away from the danger of falling, Zelda didn’t think much of after he got in her room, and so once he was over the ledge they fell into a pile.

It wasn’t romantic like the novels would sometimes make it, or as lewd as they could make it either. No, he knocked the wind out of her, and her heart was beating quickly from the fact he’d nearly fallen to his death. He was off her as quickly as he’d fallen. By the time she’d gotten her breath back he was already looking back down into the secret passageway.

“Get away from there,” she hissed, climbing to her feet and pulling him back, closing the door. “No more climbing for you!”

“Thanks for saving me,” he replied cheekily. He held her hand where it rested on his shoulder and something about it made her try to casually pull her hand away. This was all too unexpected. She was unprepared. He was totally unshaken by nearly falling to his death!

Oh, for all her love of him, he really drove her crazy. “What were you even doing down there?”

“This and that,” he said noncommittally.

“And how did you know I’d be in my room?” she asked.

“I didn’t.” He looked at her honestly then. In a breathless voice he crooned, “Zelda, my hero.” Link placed both hands over his heart and pretended to swoon. Why was he acting so playful? “Lifting me up in her big strong arms.”

Although she did like how he said her name. And compliments.

“Are you alright?” she asked finally, both for his nearly dying and refusal to take it seriously.

“I’m right as rain. I’ve been feeling really good all night, y’know?”

“Is that so?” Zelda moved in closer to place a hand on his cheek to look on his face better. He for once didn’t shy away from her. Maybe it was a good change. His wild eyes met her with a fierceness she saw rarely, and she felt her heart speed up. Perhaps tonight could be like one of her–

“How about you?” he asked, already moving out of her grasp. It didn’t seem to be because he didn’t want to be there, but more he wanted to be somewhere else. Restlessly, he paced the room, and she grew excited just watching him.

Finally remembering to answer, Zelda said, “I have to admit, I’ve been better.”

“What?” he asked, walking back into her personal space, “We can’t have that. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s not quite one thing that I can put into words.” She couldn’t really tell him he was the source of some of her heart ache. That wasn’t really fair. Her duties were the other half, along with her insomnia making them more difficult. “I supposed I could say I’ve been under stress, but the amount hasn’t really changed, just my ability to deal with it.”

He nodded as if her stumbled words made perfect sense.

“Sounds like you need a vacation.”

“I wouldn’t say need–“

He waved his hands in front of him, cutting her off yet again. “No no, you need a vacation. Believe me, if you don’t take a rest you’ll run yourself ragged.”

“I’ve already told you, if I take a break, it just makes more work when I come back. The kingdom doesn’t take vacations.”

“I’ll help you.”

He said it as if it were easy. As if it were the obvious solution.

“Oh I don’t really think…”

“No, seriously, I’ve been thinking about it, and I really need to go visit Ordon again, soonish.” And he lost her. “And you’ve never been to Ordon, you told me that. However, you’re right, you can’t really go as Queen Zelda, and if you were to go as a woman who wasn’t Queen Zelda, my family would be like, ‘oh wow Link, a woman. Grandkids, now.’ or at the very least we wouldn’t be able to hang out as much. Which I don’t want to deal with and I’m sure you don’t either. So!” He said the last word with more gusto and volume than she thought wise. “I was thinking about how you said you had an ancestor who disguised herself as a man for like 7 years.”

And now Zelda was putting together the pieces.

“That way you could bunk with me too without it being weird, like, unless you want to stay at someone else’s house, that would be cool too, just I thought it would be easier–“

“You want me to disguise myself as a man so we can visit your family without worry of scandal?” she asked with a quirked brow.

“Exactly!” He pointed excitedly, “And now I guess I can help you with your work so you can go.”

“What will I tell everyone?” Had he thought that far ahead?

“I dunno, tell them you’re going on a pilgrimage or something.”

“A pilgrimage.”

“To commune with the goddesses, and you have to go alone.”

“Alone with you?”

“No, don’t worry, Ashei will be coming along too.”

“To Ordon?”

“No, she’ll be breaking off from us before then to go up to snow peak.”

Zelda felt her feelings mount. A trip. alone with him. While she was disguised as a man. Alright, she had to admit that last part didn’t sound appealing in the least, but it could be worth it. She weighed her options. She would have to get ahead at least slightly in her work to let herself go on such a trip, but if he helped her out… Though she didn’t want to lie… but if he did help her out it would be like they were married… Could she even keep up a glamour for that long? And a male one at that…

Finally, she asked, “How long would this trip last?”

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Link, how long have you planned this trip?”

“About a week, plus travel time.”

A week away, she thought, oh, that sounded wonderful. She tried to think of the last time she’d had that much time off. Oh, during the Twilight invasion. Yes, she very much did need a vacation. Her mind made up, she still could stop herself from teasing it.

“If you do help me get ahead in work, and if the leave is approved… then, yes, I will go.”

He pumped his fist, “Awesome, this is going to be the best trip ever. I already have so much planned. We can go horseback riding, and chase goats, and go fishing, and–“

What was with him tonight? He was acting so strangely. Her Hero wasn’t known for planning well. He was more spontaneous than that. But she supposed, this was all rather spontaneous.“Have you thought up a cover story?” she asked, “We should probably go over one so it doesn’t seem odd.”

“I figured we’d just tell the truth and leave a few things out.”

“Tell the truth?”

“That you’re a noble I met during the Twilight invasion, we became friends and now I want to show you my hometown.”

Again, said as if it were so simple. Maybe it was. He made her want to believe it so.

“Meet me in my office tomorrow morning, I’m giving you the ‘less urgent’ pile.” He smiled at her and she felt yet again she had made the right choice. “You should probably go to your quarters now, as we have much to do tomorrow.”

“But the night is still so young!” he protested.

“It is nearly 11:00.” She put her hands on her hips. “I’m the one who needs sleep. So, you can stay if you want, but I’m going to bed.”

He looked ready to protest again, but she started to blow out the few candles still lit in her room. It was when she removed her robe to reveal her rather thin nightgown that he began to get the picture. She nearly asked if he wanted to join her when he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that.”

Zelda couldn’t tell to be thankful he finally had some sense, or rueful that he was about to leave. “You can figure a discreet way out I hope?”

He moved into her personal space once more, and through her nightgown she almost thought she could feel the heat from his body. She looked slightly down, to his face illuminated by the moonlight. He really was quite handsome. So wrapped up in her own thoughts, only later did she dwell on the oddness of his actions. He wanted something from her, but what? She didn’t know. 

“You did show me your secret passage,” he said in a low voice. 

Before she could think of a clever response, he was walking away from her.

He moved too surely in the darkness, and she realized he must have more of his wolf senses than just scent. Or perhaps the full moon was bright enough for him, as it shone through the window. He went to her wardrobe to exit there.

“Sleep tight, see you tomorrow,” he said in parting.

“Good night Link,” she said.

He left with all of the stealth he lacked on arrival.

When she was sure he was out of ear shot, she fell on her back and let out an excited squeal. This was it. This was how she would make him fall in love with her! It was hard to go to sleep after all the excitement, but she forced herself to calm down. A tired queen wouldn’t be charming.

…

The next morning she awoke feeling less tired then she thought she would be. The work that had once filled her with stress as of late, now brought her joy. She ate breakfast and took a short walk in the gardens before diving into the books. Her mind needed to be cleared for this next task.

After her walk, she made her way to her study to start sorting the work. Paper work shouldn’t make her so giddy, but it did. Her giddiness began to fade as the time ticked on and Link was yet to show. He hadn’t forgotten, had he?

Just before she was about to take her mid morning break, a knock came at the door.

“Yes?” she asked, maybe too eagerly.

A sheepish Link stuck his head in. He looked horrid, like he hadn’t slept a wink the night before.

“Sorry for sleeping in… I…” he started, but drifted off.

He was so wound up the previous night she should’ve expected as much. She had just been an accidental visit. “I did warn you to get a good night’s rest.” Taking in his rumpled and muddied clothes she knew his night had gone on after he’d left her. “What were you doing last night?”

He entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him. Confusion crossed his face. “Not entirely sure. I woke up in Hyrule Field a few hours ago. I got here as soon as I could.”

“How did you get out there?”

He shrugged. “I just started running. Felt like running last night, and climbing, and–“ his ears turned pink.

Interesting. “You remember your proposition to me?” She asked.

“Of course!”

“Good.” She gestured to the chair she had brought up next to her desk. “You can help me for an hour, and then go take a nap.”

“Princess, I want to help you.”

“I’m sure you do, but I can tell how tired you are. I need you to be on top game to work on these documents.” She was firm, and pulled out the chair she’d brought beside her. He sat and turned to the small pile she had prepared for him.

“I want you to read those and give me a summary and counsel,” she said, tapping the papers lightly.

“As soon as I’m done?” he asked. Oh, he looked so dreadfully tired! Still, it was his own fault for running wild last night.

“Yes, we can see how this works for now, and if it’s more effective or not.”

He nodded and they both got to work. She was reading through a new tax proposal, a long winded one that refused to get to the point, and got half way through when Link tapped her arm lightly. She jolted at the contact; he wasn’t wearing gloves for once, and her upper arm was bare.

“Yes?” She turned to him. She liked how scholarly he looked, so focused on the paper. She knew he was smart, but she wasn’t sure how much of that transferred over to more bookish smarts. 

“I– uh– read through this, I think it’s…” he fumbled.

“Could you tell me what it’s asking?”

“Oh, yeah.” He cleared his throat. “The carpenter’s union is asking for some money to help hire more workers so they can complete construction safely.”

She nodded slowly. “And what do you think I should do?”

“Well… they are building the castle, and it is pretty dangerous…”

“Yes, I agree. I couldn’t ask them to risk life and limb just to rebuild the castle without reasonable compensation.” Oh how she wished he would ask her about compensation and how he had barely any. When he didn’t, she asked, “Are they wanting a reasonable amount?”

“If they keep their word, then I believe so.” He was quiet for a few moments, but she could tell he had more to say. Eventually he continued, “It is a bit strange though. In Ordon, rarely would we pay anyone to build things. If a barn needed to be built, we all built it. Sure, I earned a few rupees patching roofs and stuff, but… I guess it’s a new way to see things.”

Zelda smiled. “A new perspective is quite valuable. Put that in the pass pile.”

They continued on, and Zelda was pleased at how smoothly it was all going. Truthfully, she had already decided on most of them, but so far he’d agreed with her. Admittedly there weren’t any truly difficult decisions, but at least a start. It was good their values were aligned. And though they weren’t super close to each other (decorum called that she hadn’t placed the chairs as close as they could’ve been) every once in a while, their arms would brush the other, or she would catch his eyes on her. He certainly drew her eyes away from her papers more often than she would’ve thought, even with all of her mental preparation.

Not 40 minutes into the hour she’d asked for, his eyes were drooping, and she covertly watched him reread the same paper three times. Internally she sighed and placed a gloved hand on his which held the paper.

“It’s been close enough to an hour, go rest.”

He nearly fought her on it, but yawned widely and could only comply.

“It’s alright, you know,” she said as he sat on the fainting couch, removing his boots before laying down. “You weren’t quite yourself last night. But you said you hadn’t been drinking or anything like that.”

“Oh…” he once more was reluctant to answer, “I’m not entirely sure, but… I think it had something to do with the moon.”

The moon? Zelda thought back to the moon, it’d been bright last night… a full moon. She almost asked him if he spent the night howling, but restrained herself. He had been embarrassed when last he spoke about his left-over wolf traits, Zelda didn’t want to bring him any more discomfort.

“The moon has been known to drive people to madness.” It was general enough that she didn’t think he would find offense in it. “It’s where the term ‘lunatic’ comes from.”

“Or loony too, right?”

“Quite right. Something about that celestial body makes people and animals want to act funny. I feel like it has something to do with the contradictory light and darkness magic around it, but I have yet to find something to prove or disprove it.”

“Makes sense to me.”

“I’ll let you rest now,” she finally said, “I’ll wake you up for lunch.”

He nodded from where he lay and pushed his hat over his eyes. He was out nearly immediately, and Zelda felt an odd thrill at that. It was the domesticity of it all, she decided, the fact he felt comfortable enough in her presence to sleep; she’d seen how much trouble he had when they’d traveled back from the desert after the final battle.

She rarely thought about that time due to the pain of it. They’d just lost Midna, someone who’d accompanied Link for nearly his entire journey, and someone who Zelda had shared her soul with. No, he hadn’t slept well if at all during that time. She had. She’d been exhausted in every sense of the word.

She dove back into her work to avoid those distressing thoughts. Numbing her brain with numbers and figures had been her most successful form of distraction, though the hero sleeping on her couch was quickly becoming a close second. If he ever reciprocated, she was sure he would launch to first. But ifs and maybes were worthless.

The time to lunch flew by and before she knew it she looked up to see the food being wheeled in. The servant lingered in the middle of the door when she saw Link. Zelda had informed the kitchen staff that she would be a having a guest for lunch in her study, but it seemed it slipped her mind to tell them who she was having lunch with.

“Leave it over by the reading nook,” she said, “That will be all.”

The servant did as she was told and left with a bow. Zelda stood and stretched, feeling her hunger as she did. Link was still asleep, or at least resting his eyes, and she worried slightly at his fatigue. Well, he had been climbing abandoned tunnels in the castle and who-knows where else.

“Link,” she said lightly, “lunch is here.”

He opened his eyes slightly and smiled softly.

“I hopes its all to your liking, and if you want more I can send for–“

She was cut off by the widening of his eyes, and the quick wiping of drool from his mouth. She had noticed, but found it endearing. Oh dear, what was wrong with her?

“Lunch,” he said, “Thank you.”

Link sat up, and scooted over to make room on the couch. She had been planning to sit in the armchair, but took the invitation gladly. He ate like a starved man, and yet again instead of finding it off-putting, Zelda could only be happy his appetite was so healthy.

“I thought we could plan the trip,” she started, pulling out a journal to start the plans.

“Plans?”

“Yes, where we were going, who my disguise would be, things like that.”

He took a drink of tea before saying, “You want to write it all down?”

“I thought it would help to have notes, especially for the glamour.”

“Do you have any ideas for it now?”

She tilted her head to the side. “I have a few ideas, yes.” She thought back to one of the male disguises she’d thought up. What a male version of herself might look like. “You’ll have to forgive me if this looks a bit strange with my current dress,” she said as the magic worked into the disguise. Her jaw line strengthened and the roundness her face held was lessened. For the heck of it she added an Adam’s apple.

Link looked taken aback. His expression unreadable.

“So?” she asked, turning her head to give him a better view. “I thought about adding a mustache, but wasn’t sure if that was too much.”

He muttered something she couldn’t catch, and squinted slightly. Finally he said, “It’s incredible how you do that.”

She warmed at the compliment.

“Will you… um…” His eyes flickered down and she it was with some pride that she thought of him thinking of her chest. No, save those thoughts for later, she chastised herself. “magic the rest of your body too?”

“To some extent, yes,” she answered, “However for the purposes of our journey I think it would be taxing for me to keep such a feat up. I will be using more mundane means to disguise my feminine features.”

“I hope that won’t be too uncomfortable for you.”

“I think I will be able to manage,” she said, “It will be a fun exercise either way.” She let the magic melt away from her face. “With that out of the way, we should move to the backstory.”

“Right.”

“You said last night I should be a noble still, but does anyone in Ordon know nobility enough to know that I am a fake?”

He shook his head. “No, I doubt anybody would question it. I do feel your name should start with a Z or something. I’ll probably mess it up at some point…”

“I thought so as well,” she said, then realized the insult she inadvertently given him, “Not that you would mess it up, but that it would be easier to remember.”

“Right.”

“Something like Zen, or Zorka?”

He thought a moment. “That doesn’t sound fancy enough.”

Zelda also pondered for a solution and found one, though it was a bit silly. “Zensheik. That way I’m honoring my ancestor. Perhaps she will help me in this charade though the name sounds…”

Link shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”

Satisfied with that she went on to ask, “And house and family tree?”

“They probably won’t ask. And if they do, they probably don’t really care.”

“We’ll say I’m a distant cousin of myself. That will explain away any resemblance or magic ability.”

“Man you’re good at this,” he commented.

Zelda felt a pleasant heat in her face when he praised her. “I’m quite excited for this trip.”

He grinned at her and she basked in it. He couldn’t know how his smiles made her feel, if he did he’d give her less and she couldn’t have that under any circumstances. “I’m excited too.”

She smiled serenely, internally cursing the fact that she would have to start work once the clock rang next. She refused to glance at it, but knew her time came soon. “Will you continue to help me after lunch?” She asked.

“I did promise.”

He looked slightly more alert than before. Link did have the ability to power nap. It was incredible how he did it. Too soon, the clock rang and she was compelled to dive back into the papers and treaties. Link was by her side and working more steadily than before. More than a few times though, their arms collided with each other, the only casualty being an ink stain on her gloves. As such she was forced to remove it.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean–“

“Oh, I see, you’re left handed,” she noticed. She knew this and yet it hadn’t made her stop and think about the chair placement. With him on her right side their arms would touch, which was normally a good thing, but when dealing with semi important papers avoiding ink stains was paramount. If he were to move to her left, then they could work unhindered. “Here, help me move the chair.”

They stood, though Link insisted he could move a chair on his own. It was a heavy chair, Zelda knew, she’d commissioned it. Solid oak. When he moved it with minimal problem she wondered with how much ease he could carry her even if she were taller than him. She sat and looked at her hands. One gloved, one bare. Well, that wouldn’t do.

She removed the second glove, finding it interesting how much LInk’s eyes were drawn to her bare hands.

“I really am sorry about the gloves,” he said.

“Don’t be, they’re an old pair anyways.” Truthfully she didn’t know if they were an old pair or not, but knew Link would feel more guilty if she didn’t say such a thing. Fabric was expensive either in time or money, and he, due to his humble origin, was used to the former. Her triforce glowed faintly. That made her smile quietly. “I suppose I’ll have to wear some gloves when we’re in Ordon.”

“You’re right.” He looked down to his own hand which also glowed. “I keep forgetting this thing is on my hand.”

She reached down to take his hand and didn’t start as the almost electric jolt went through her. Their triforces brightened and her eyes flickered up to his face to notice a slightly far away look in his eyes. She wasn’t sure what to think of it, but squeezed his hand once more and let go.

“I’ll have to avoid holding your hand as well,” she said with humor.

It took him a moment to react, but when he did he smiled and agreed. They continued working after that, but Zelda felt someone was watching her, though every time she glanced at Link he was busy at work. She smiled to herself and got on with the work. This arrangement might work well.

After a few hours he finished all the work she’d set aside for him and asked her if she needed more help. From how his knee bounced unconsciously and his fidgeting she could tell he was growing restless.

“No, you go on,” she said, “I’m almost done for the say as well. I would invite you to dinner, but I was invited to one and I’m not sure if bringing a plus one would be polite on such short notice.”

He nodded that he understood. “Lunch was great. I hope you won’t mind a… homier plate when we get to Ordon. I might have to cook some meals and I’m not bad but…”

“You kept me fed when we returned from the desert, I’m not worried.”

“Those were extenuating circumstances.”

“If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me. I may be royal, but that’s not really an excuse for not knowing how to cook.” It wasn’t said to be self deprecating, but she did wonder how she would fare if she weren’t given servants. Sure, they made it so she could focus on other matters, like affairs of state instead of keeping her family clothed and fed, but it was still a very basic skill.

“You just haven’t tried it yet,” he assured, “you’re a natural at everything you’ve tried.”

“Now you’re just flattering me.”

“No, name one things you’ve tried and been bad at.”

Zelda thread her fingers together and placed them in her lap. Should she tell him? It was kind of embarrassing. “I can’t sing all that well.”

Link’s eyes widened. “No way,” he said.

“It’s true. I can’t say I’m bad as with the training I’ve received I can at least hold a tune, but it’s nowhere where it should be.”

“So you’re just okay at it.”

“No you don’t understand,” she insisted, “I once was expected to perform at a spring festival and they all expected me to sound like my grandmother who had a voice like an angel. I had tried so hard to play the harp, but that would’ve gone against tradition, so my father told me I had to sing.”

Link frowned in sympathy. “I’ll teach you some of our herding songs then. It’s impossible to sound bad when you sing them.”

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder in parting. “We will see. Now go, I’m sure there’s a cat stuck in a tree somewhere that needs you.”

He bowed his head to chuckle. “We will see.”

After saying their farewells, he left and Zelda got to finishing up before preparing for dinner. She had a lot to think about now, and hoped it wouldn’t distract her too much at dinner. She hoped as well, no one would question her behavior of having Link help her. Very rarely was she doubted, at least to her face, but as time went on she was sure the novelty of her possessing the triforce of wisdom would wear off.

She let the smile slip from her face and her lady maid came in to help her change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is basically like a skyward sword chapter (dream/memory stuff), so prepare yourselves.


	5. An Evening Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyward Sword Zelink Wedding. 
> 
> I don't think this is really how it works in the games in terms of memories, but for the purposes of this story I'm doing it this way.

The night before they were set to leave, she dreamt of a time long ago when Hyrule was an abstract idea, and she was just a girl who was also a goddess. 

She couldn’t tell if this dream was just that, a dream, some fantasy from reading too many novels, or a memory of her past life. She had seen her past lives before, sometimes they would pass wisdom to her in times of need. However, this was one that she couldn’t tell, as it fell close to a dream she had while waking.

It was a wedding. Her father was there, though he wasn’t her father, but rather this Zelda’s father. He was crying happy tears even as she hugged him and later Zelda would feel a deep sorrow grab hold when she realized her own father would never see her married. But in the dream she was happy. Happier than she could remember being in a long time. Because she was finally going to do it. She was going to marry her sleepyhead.

It was only proper after all, they would be living together, all alone… on the surface. She giggled to herself. Yes, there would be things in Skyloft she would miss, like her father, and her loftwing, but her excitement for her future outweighed those losses.

She still couldn’t believe he’d asked her. She had been worried she would have to, and while she wouldn’t have minded that much, his proposal had been much appreciated. When they were kids they’d talked about it like it was fact, or at least she had. Of course they would get married, because they were best friends, and that’s what her father explained to her marriage was. Once they got a bit older she understood spouses weren’t just best friends… They were also lovers.

That had her excited more than a little bit, her bridegroom was a looker after all. She hoped he wasn’t psyching himself out, he had a tendency to worry, something that had only gotten worse since their adventure. To be fair though, while she was both nervous and excited, though the excitement far outweighed her nervousness.

Her dress was white and embroidered. She’d worked on it since she was around 16, though the only one who knew was her father. Link had nearly seen it a few times, but she’d avoided him finding out, or seeing it fully, so she was pretty sure the bad luck had been avoided. Who was she kidding? Life had thrown them enough curve balls.

Looking back, it may have been presumptuous to work on a wedding dress when they weren’t officially courting yet, but Zelda had a feeling… and her feelings for her friend ran deep.

Her bridal procession made its way down to the plaza. Normally, weddings would be held in the temple, but the temple had fallen to the surface, making their ceremony slightly out of order. It would be in reverse, the courtship flight would be before the actual vows. This could also be take as presumptsuous, but the entirety of Skyloft had seen Link’s devotion to her, and she’d never been shy about how she felt.

He was waiting there near a take off. He wore his knight’s uniform, freshly cleaned and mended, his hair had been attempted at least. A smile broke out on his face when he saw her, and she couldn’t help but share it. Oh, he was so cute! He hated when she would say that, but that didn’t make it less true. He was adorable, and handsome, and strong, and nearly hers. 

Their marriage contract was weighted down with some stones and the wind battered them. Quills were ready.

She eyed him, waiting for him to speak, but was met with silence. It wasn’t a rude silence, but contemplative. Perhaps, he too was at a loss for words that this was all happening.

They signed the paper and there were cheers and flowers. They didn’t need to exchange words to know how the other was feeling in that moment, and without wasting much more time, ran to jump and start the first flight. He reached for her hand, having grown more bold since before, and she took it. They would have to let go once they were falling, but it still felt nice to be so close.

Zelda and Link ran together off the side of the island and jumped. Air rushing past her ears and mussing her hair, Zelda caught his eye and laughed, though the sound was taken away by the wind. They separated and called for their birds, her own blue loftwing picked her up and instinctively knew this dance she was about to do. Truth be told, there had been times before when they’d nearly done the dance on accident, their loft wings knowing something before they did. Well, before Link let himself dream it could be real.

As they soared, Zelda reached out to steal his hat. Ever since he’d earned the knight’s uniform, she liked to tease him, especially now that they were comfortable around each other again. The first few weeks after their adventure ended it had been a little awkward, what with the gravity of what they both were hitting them. She knew he would go to the ends of the earth for her, and he knew what she would sacrifice for her people, but also what she would sacrifice for him. She was glad when that faded and they became closer than before.

He didn’t look mad, only slightly competitive, and sped up. His loftwing was faster than hers so it wouldn’t have been much of a contest, but in keeping with the aerial dance he couldn’t break into a dive yet. They were nearing the end of the dance and she could see him wink at her. With a final loop and spiral they were over the Faron woods landing and without signal they jumped at the same time. In a freefall for a second the weightlessness gripped her and she looked over to see him with the sailcloth ready.

It was the sail cloth she’d made him and it warmed her heart to see him use it. He’d said it was something that had kept him going sometimes when things were getting hard. She angled herself behind him and clasped her arms around his neck.

Figuring out what she was doing, he shouted, “Grab on with your legs too!”

She obliged, not caring how her skirt bunched up. He was confident in his own strength now, and opened the sailcloth to slow their descent. The jolt made her grip him tighter, which she suspected had been his plan all along. They landed in the temple heavily and rolled together on the ground. Her dress was probably getting dirty, but she didn’t care.

The others were catching up, some coming to the surface for the first time. Many had been scared to go on their own accord, but when she’d announced it was where she wished to have the ceremony, many got over their trepidation. Still, her and Link had a few moments to themselves before that happened. The goddess statue loomed over head and Zelda felt it odd to look at what was essentially a statue of herself.

Link sat up, bringing Zelda with him, his smile still wide.

“You’re crazy,” he said, snatching his hat away from her.

“Is that any way to speak to your bride?” she asked.

“You have a sailcloth of your own, remember, you made me help you.” He pulled at the sailcloth at her waist.

“Yes, that’s true,” she leaned in so their faces were inches apart. “But I thought this way would be more fun.”

“You’re right about that.” He quickly kissed her cheek and then stood up. He was so much bolder, his cheeks were only tinted red now because he knew there were people around. In the moment before he’d kissed her cheek, she’d been hoping he would kiss her properly. He held out a hand and she took it, dusting herself off once standing.

Their friends landed first, more eager to see this new land. Groose barreled in eager to show the others that he knew what to do. Eventually when everyone had landed they assembled for the ceremony. Her father officiated it and he was still quite emotional, even as he clasped Link on the shoulder and welcomed him to the family. Link before would’ve been nervous to speak in front of so many people but now she couldn’t tell if it was he didn’t notice the people, or if he didn’t care.

Their vows were traditional though she knew because of that she had some hand in creating them. Soon enough they were saying ‘I do’ and sealing their union with a kiss. She practically jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly. He was surprised, but only momentarily and wrapped his arms around her waist to kiss her back. She faintly could hear chuckles, probably at her enthusiasm, but couldn’t find it in her to be embarrassed. No, while not entirely shameless, this was something she’d been waiting a while for.

Centuries perhaps.

They pulled away from each other to run down the aisle. People threw more flowers and grain, and the smile was back on her face. Link held her hand as they hurried to where the reception was being held. 

The Kikwis wanted to be included in a wedding, though they weren’t entirely sure what a wedding was. Still, they helped provide the music for a few songs and danced wildly. They ate a large meal, although the timing was between lunch and dinner. It had been an endeavor to get all the food down to the surface especially since the small kitchen Link and her had been living out of was little more than a cooking stove.

They ate and stories were given. Most were about how they’d been practically joined at the hip since birth.

Her father gave one of her favorite stories, “Now,” he started, “are you all enjoying this wedding?”

There were cheers in response.

“I have to say I am too.” He turned to Link. “Link, you’ve done so much for my daughter, and all of Skyloft, there is no one I would trust her with more.” Link smiled and bowed his head slightly. Praise was something he was growing more used to. “But I knew that when they got married the first time.” He said it jovially, but some weren’t sure if he was joking or if she and Link had eloped. She turned to glance at Link and it seemed like he was thinking of the same story she was.

“They were only about five when Starla and Ginko got married. I remember Zelda ran up to me and asked what marriage was and why people did it. I explained best I could, and didn’t think much of it until she announced to me one day that she was getting married. Her mother had still been with us and she only smiled and asked to whom she was getting married. She told us she’d put some thought into it and there was only one person she would want to be with forever, and that was her friend Link. We laughed then and Zellie got quite mad that we weren’t taking it seriously, but in the end we helped set it up. Her mother’s health was weakening, but for that day she shone so brightly in helping our baby girl get ready. I think she knew they would share this unbreakable bond someday.” He addressed her then, “Zelda, though your mother may be in the sacred realm, I’m sure she’s cheering along with the rest of us, and Link, the same goes for your parents as well.”

There was a quiet moment of contemplation as they remembered their losses. Link had never known his parents, and though it never made him sad the same way losing her mother had made her, there was still a sense of loss that he had.

“I’m only happy this one hasn’t ended with one of them crying because they couldn’t eat only cake for supper!” He ended boisterously, “The night is still young!”

The crowd erupted in laughter, Link and her joining in. There were more speeches given, funny stories, sentimental stories, and happy memories. None touched on the last few months and she was grateful for that. None of them really knew and they hadn’t explained much if at all. Zelda hadn’t really wanted them to know who she truly was and Link already didn’t care for the amount of attention he received.

After dinner and toasts came the dancing. Zelda loved dancing. Link enjoyed it too, though he wasn’t great at it, and mostly liked it because she did. He’d gotten better since they’d last danced in the manner of Skyloftian festivals (The kikwis had thrown a party for them and they’d danced then, though it was slightly different with just the two of them.) He swung her through the air with gusto and she brought herself closer than she strictly needed to be. They switched partners according to the dance, but their eyes always found each other. It was great fun dancing with her father and friends too and it was something she would miss while being on the surface.

Of course they would try to make it up for holidays, but they’d found it was hard to rekon the time while on the surface. Weather and seasons were so different from the floating islands it required some extra thought.

The cake was brought out to cheers and Zelda had never tasted something so sweet. At one point Link got a bit of frosting on the corner of his mouth and she couldn’t help herself but kiss it off of him. He blinked in surprise and kissed her fully, surprising her. She was so used to being the teaser, it caught her off guard when he didn’t blush and get riled up. It was their wedding, but she suspected the cider had something to do with it as well.

The dancing continued after until the sun was low in the sky. The music slowed, and families with children were starting to leave. Her and Link were dancing, well, swaying really, when he said, “Five times.”

“Huh?” She asked.

“we got married at least five times that I remember.” He explained. “Your dad’s story made me think about it.”

Zelda gave it a ponder too. “You’re right. I was fond of that game.”

“That’s not even counting all the times we played house.”

She giggled. “Yes, you really didn’t care for that, did you?”

“Not when all you wanted to do was the boring stuff like chores,” he said with mock frustration, “I liked it best when we were something else on top of being married, like pirates, or adventurers.”

“Or hero and spirit maiden?”

“I think I like that one the best so far.” He looked at her so tenderly that she felt her heart melt. She loved this man so dearly she knew exactly what she’d been thinking so long ago when she chose to be reincarnated. She wanted to show him that love. “Though, you’ll always be my Zelda.”

That was it, he was taking her. Sooner rather than later.

“I think it’s time we go to bed,” she said, stepping closer to him, bringing their faces closer. His hands were on her waist, though one was creeping lower on her back.

“And you call me sleepyhead.”

“Oh, we won’t be sleeping.”

She did get him to blush at that, but his eyes went dark with desire. His gaze sent a thrill through her. He nodded once. “Let’s say good night to everyone then.”

They went around and said goodnight, graciously accepting the bawdy words from some of their friends, and the tearful, but ultimately happy farewell from her father. When finally, all the friends and family were on their way home, Zelda turned to Link and smiled her sweetest smile.

She kissed him quickly before saying, “Beat you to the house!” And started a mad dash to their new home. He was after her, clearly letting her stay ahead until the final moment to sweep her up in his arms and carry her over the threshold. She laughed with delight, and he chuckled too, breathing her in deeply before placing a kiss on her neck.

He’d never kissed her anywhere below her face before, and it sent a hot flood of need through her. Her hands were in his hair and she brought his face down to kiss hers. He somehow still led them to the bedroom where he practically threw her down onto the bed. She was laughing with joy and he was hurriedly kicking his boots off. She joined him, untying the laces of her shoes even as he pushed her back to kiss her deeply.

They were getting better at kissing, she decided. Not that it’d ever been bad, but both had only kissed each other and they’d only started relatively recently, so as with anything there was a learning curve. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever kissed him when she’d been a goddess, though she’d definitely dreamt of it. His hands grew more bold, and Zelda grew hot, desperately wanting out of her clothes. She was half way out of her dress when–

She woke up hot and bothered, her nightgown half off.

Zelda groaned. She knew she didn’t have enough time to satisfy her urges, and even beyond that, it wasn’t just a physical need. It was of course more complicated than that. She knew now it was less about the physical release or even just physical closeness, but also emotional intimacy. She was desperately lonely. But loneliness was practically all she knew!

It didn’t help that on some level her dreams were of her great great great (ad naseum) grandparents, making her wonder if it were wrong to feel so hot and bothered by them. On the other hand, she was, in a way, her own great great great (ad naseum) grandma, and Link also shared a spirit with that hero. They were destined to fight alongside one another to vanquish evil, and as such they shared a bond that neither of them could help.

The hero of sky and her own hero of twilight shared some similarities, but it was strange how different they could be as well. The first Zelda was also a far cry from herself, what with her smiles and good humor. Yes, it was all quite confusing. Zelda wondered if Link had dreams like she did. Thoughts like those made her frustration worse.

How would it be to be on the road with him, she wondered, would her self control wane? And disguised as a man no less. She hoped her clear infatuation wouldn’t give her away. Well, there were a few things that she hoped wouldn’t give her away. Luckily, she scheduled it so she wouldn’t be on her period for those days.

She sat up and got out of bed to wash her face. Her lady maids would be by soon to help her dress for the journey she was about to undertake. She would have to change once they were far enough on their journey into the clothes she’d had Link buy. Luckily no one had questioned the more formal clothes he bought, probably relieved he would finally have something formal.

Until then she would try and write down her dream. She tried to do that when they were possibly ancient memories, though it was with some embarrassment that she included the more intimate parts. It felt strange to share such personal things when they had happened to someone else, but perhaps in the future something important could be gleaned from all of it. She did write it in a gothic script though to avoid just anyone reading it. She had to make learning that script worth it after all. 

As she wrote it down, she couldn’t help but wonder about her own wedding. It probably wouldn’t be for a while, and it probably couldn’t be as grand as her parents’. Beyond wanting an a-line dress, she wasn’t sure what else to include. The venue was already decided, the royal cathedral once it was repaired, and the guest lists and food would be whatever was in season. She supposed season was in her grasp of decisions, but because it would be mainly indoors, she didn’t have much of an opinion either. 

Her choice of groom was probably quite obvious…

If the first hero and princess (for lack of a better term) were so happily married, why couldn’t she and her hero be? And after his insistence and strange behavior during the asking of going to Ordon, she was near certain he didn’t hate her. What was there to lose if she tried her hand at wooing him?

His friendship and companionship… a small voice whispered in her head. No. That would just be the gamble she would take! 

Or… she could just try and bring their friendship closer. That was a much safer goal. Friendships bloomed to romance all the time! It was a fool proof plan!

Or at least that was the reason she used to excuse her cowardice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit skyward sword Zelink is probably my favorite.


	6. On the Road

With her work caught up with, and her want of a pilgrimage whole heartedly approved, they small group set out a few weeks after the initial proposal. Everyone seemed to know it was a vacation for her, even if they didn’t know how much of one it would be. Though there was a temple that she would visit, so it wasn’t an entire lie.

She was insistent on that last part, even though she could tell Link thought it was silly.

“What sort of ruler would I be if I lied to my people?” she had asked.

He hadn’t had a response, only shrugged and agreed that the temple was something he would have shown her anyways.

Ashei met up with them at the gate and Zelda could only guess at her thoughts on the whole thing. She teased Link the whole time, which Zelda found amusing. Most of the teasing was done when they thought she wasn’t listening and most of it was about her. Eventually, even the teasing died down as they got into an easy pace.

“What business do you have in Snowpeak, Lady Ashei?” Zelda asked after a long spell of silence. She had never gotten around to asking, as everyone in the castle thought they were going to a remote temple together.

Ashei gave her a look that said she’d be much ruder if anybody but the monarch of her nation were asking her that. Zelda nearly took it back.

“I’m… visiting my father,” she said, “You get that, yeah?”

Zelda nodded solemnly. “I’m thankful you’ve taken the time to accompany us on this ruse.”

“It’s no problem, Your Grace.”

“It is a bit out of the way.” Zelda turned to Link. “Are you sure it was right of you to ask this of her? She could’ve gotten the leave without–“

“She volunteered,” Link cut her off. “she wanted a vacation. We already came up with a story if she’s spotted in the north.”

“That was forward thinking,” Zelda commented.

“And it was him who came up with the idea for the cover story,” Ashei added, “I think your wisdom is rubbing off on him, yeah?”

“Oh, our hero is plenty wise, he just sometimes acts…” she tried to decide on a word, “Impulsive. Which is a double edged sword as any.”

Ashei snorted in agreement and that was that. She leaned to Link to snark, “Such a nice way of saying reckless, yeah? I see why you want to take her home.”

Zelda could see Link’s eyes flash to her to see if she was listening. Her mask stayed in place and looked off into the distance, hoping to give the impression she was deep in thought. It worked, as Link only laughed and told Ashei to shut up.

Ashei’s friendly ribbing would’ve filled her with hope if she hadn’t heard her tease many people in a similar way when it really meant nothing. She was just trying to get a reaction out of Link, which was a fair endeavor as any. He was cute when he was flustered.

The fresh air was nice as they went on their way. Ashei would camp with them the first night and then go on her way the next morning, and then soon after Zelda would change into her disguise.

The sun was skimming the trees on the horizon when Ashei called for them to make camp. Zelda hadn’t gone camping in a long time, at least properly with a tent. On their way back from the desert she and her hero had slept outside, but she couldn’t count it the same. It was a far cry from how she would normally camp as she had only a simple tent, and not what was practically a yurt.

She didn’t exactly know what to do, as she could light a fire, but starting one was another monster. So she attempted to set up the tents while Link and Ashei collected fire wood. It was a straightforward task, and it only took a couple minutes of fiddling for her to get a good idea of how to do it.

“Good job, Your Grace,” Ashei cheered in a flat voice. Zelda couldn’t tell if it was sarcasm or not.

“I did leave you two with the hard work.”

“If we had left Link with the tents he’d insist we all sleep under the stars.”

“Perhaps we should,” Zelda said, “It has been a long while since I’ve seen them so clearly.” She sniffed once. “Though it does smell like rain.”

“I hope your vacation won’t be mired with rain, yeah?”

“And yours as well. You do have further to go.”

Ashei shrugged. “I’m used to it now, yeah? Been running around for the better part of a year.”

“…Do,” Zelda started, “you like your duties?”

“They keep me busy, which I like.”

Zelda nodded.

“What about you, you like your duties?”

“They are a burden to be sure. But… likewise, they keep me busy which I like more often than not. When things go well I feel pride and when things don’t it weighs heavier,” she divulged a secret then, “But it’s not my work that weighs me down so.”

Ashei said nothing in response to that, but instead, “You asked me about myself, but really you wanted to know how Link was doing.”

“You’ve caught me,” she said lightly, holding up her hands in mock surrender. Though as she continued, her words were anything but joking, “He… has never lied to me, but even still, I worry because of our roles he can’t speak freely. I’ve already asked so much of him.”

Ashei made eye contact and said cryptically, “I think he’s the same as you.”

Before Zelda could ask her to explain, Link returned.

“I think it’s going to rain,” he was saying, “have you got the tents–“ He stopped when he saw the tents. “Good work.”

Zelda only smiled demurely and watched Ashei set up the fire. Link set the fire wood he’d collected in the pile and sat next to Zelda. They ate travel fare that night, warmed over the fire. Zelda was correct, and it did rain. It put the fire out, which would’ve worried Zelda if she didn’t have two of her greatest knights by her side.

One of them, not as literally as she would’ve hoped. She sighed as she stared up at the canvas ceiling. She hoped no dreams would come, not ones from other Zeldas, nor ones of her own making. After that last one, she wasn’t sure how she could take it. As she fell asleep to the pattering of rain on her tent, she soon found her sleep was not as restful as it could’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Ashei isn't too out of character. shorter chapter, uhh, after this I have one more edited chapter, but given a week I should be able to clean everything up. We'll see though, I have an essay due every week for the next three or four weeks, so I might lose the time. That being said, fanfiction is much more fun to write than essays, so I might use it as a reward system.


	7. Song of Storms

It was raining, battering down like Armageddon all over again. Zelda wondered how the clouds could hold so much water, surely they must run out at some point? But it wasn’t just the rain that was strong, but the wind too. A flash in the distance warned of lightning, and she knew she should get out of there. Besides, she’d lost his trail not long after the storm started.

She jumped down from the tree, and shuddered as a chill ran through her. Her clothes were already soaked, her wet hair plastered to her face. It made it difficult to see. The bandages that covered her face were also wet and made it hard to breath. Against the rules, she pulled them down under her nose, so she could at least not suffocate. With her mouth and chin still covered people would barely think she was a woman, much less the princess! Or at least that was how she justified it to herself.

She crept along as stealthily as she could, but even her Sheikah training couldn’t compete with the raw power of nature. When she, quite literally, ran into the very hero she had been trailing, they both jumped.

“Sheik?” he asked, grasping her shoulders to steady them both. “What are you doing out here?”

Zelda, covertly as she could, pulled her face covering back in place and shrugged off his grasp. “That’s confidential.”

Link frowned, like he had figured as much, but still said, “If I had known you’d be out here I would’ve warned you about this.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You did this?”

He shrugged. “It could be a coincidence.”

She was glad he couldn’t see her smile under the mask. It was hard to stay the serious Sheikah Warrior all the time, but if she broke character it could mean disaster for all.

“Either way, I have a dry spot in a cave if you’d like to wait it out.”

“What were you doing out here then?” she asked.

“Looking for dry wood, I…” he looked embarrassed, “miscalculated.”

There was no way he was going to be able to start a fire or keep one going at this rate. She frowned, but decided it was in both their best interests to get out of the downpour. If it was possible, the rain picked up. Thunder cracked above and the wind howled.

“We need to get under cover,” she yelled over the rain.

Link nodded. “Follow me.”

It was hard going, but eventually they came to a cave where Epona was waiting inside. Link patted the horse affectionately and said, “It was a foolish idea that there would be any dry wood in this.” He gestured with his arms. “I don’t know why I thought it was possible.”

“There is if you know where to look,” Zelda commented. She decided it would do her well to remove her head wrap before it soaked through to the rest of her hair. It was dark enough she didn't worry over being seen. “but with the lightning how it is, it would be more dangerous to gather it, than risk being cold.”

He nodded at her reasoning. “It shouldn’t get much colder, and I do have a blanket.” His stomach grumbled.

“You wanted to cook something,” she guessed.

He blushed and nodded. “I wanted to catch something too, but all the animals were smarter than to come out in this.”

Zelda took pity on him and rummaged through her pack for the lunch she’d packed. “Here.” She held out the two triangle shaped rice balls. “They have fish and vegetables in them. It's not warm, but–“ Before she could finish talking he’d already grabbed one out of her hand.

“Thanks Sheik, you’re a lifesaver,” he spoke through a mouth full of food. “Here, I have something.” He walked over to where Epona’s saddlebags lay on the cave floor, and retrieved a jar and a parcel. “I was at Lonlon Ranch earlier today and Malon gave me these as thanks for helping out. She’s really good at baking sweets, but I was wanting more than just sweets, y’know?”

Zelda stared at the parcel. She liked to bake too, but being a Sheikah warrior left little room for hobbies. Plus, baked goods weren’t really included on the strict training routine and diet Impa held her to. Well, she was already breaking rule number one, what was a diet?

“It’s kind of funny actually,” Link continued, “when I was young I could eat desserts all days long and never grow tired, but now I just want real food.”

“It’s good your tastes have matured,” she answered evenly.

“The best part of desserts, I think, is sharing it with a friend.”

Despite herself, Zelda blush. He thought of her as a friend? Even with all the deception and avoidance she had to implement?

After a moment he asked, “What, don’t have a poem for that?”

Zelda thought a second. “Good company is the best spice.”

He laughed and she couldn’t help but smile as well. They sat down across from one another and dug in. They made short work of the food she brought, but passed the milk back and forth.

Zelda had been nervous at first of sharing a drink from the same bottle, but decided it would be stranger to make a fuss about it. She caught him staring at her face where the bandages were pulled down, but didn’t worry. She was allowing herself one day off, and the shadows only helped her magic disguise. A part of her lamented the fact he couldn’t see her true face and call her pretty, but that was the Princess Zelda part, and she tried to quiet it. Later, after they had defeated Ganon, when she could be a princess again… For now she was his friend, a male Sheikah warrior. Which was honestly slightly more than she should be.

They were on to the cookies when Navi woke up.

“Hey! You guys ate without me?!” the fairy exclaimed.

Link flashed a smile at Zelda like he’d been expecting this and said, “Well, I know how grouchy you get without sleep.”

“Grouchy?! I’ll show you grouchy!” The fairy started to dive bomb him when he held out a small piece of the rice ball. Navi grabbed it and flew to sit on his head. “This is good.” The fairy said enthusiastically, “Did you make this Sheik?”

Zelda could tell there was a hint of facetiousness in the question, but answered anyways. “Yes.”

“See Link! Cooking isn’t that hard. You can cook more than just roasting stuff or putting it in a stew!”

“And when should I learn to do that?” he asked, “Between finding the sages? Or fighting monsters?”

“Sheik managed to learn how, and he’s protecting the princess and helping us.”

“I learned during my training,” Zelda interjected, “It is… unfortunate that Link had to wait seven years in the sacred realm. He missed a few things.”

“Yeah, well,” Link said, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m kind of glad I got to miss some of that puberty stuff and growing pains.” He shrugged. “Although there is some stuff that surprises me.”

“Eww, no talking about weird guy stuff with me here!” Navi exclaimed.

Zelda silently thanked the fairy, as while she would feel duty bound to answer the hero’s questions, it would have been extremely awkward. She only nodded diplomatically. “there are aspects of growing up that would be nice to skip.”

“Okay, but can you grow facial hair yet?” he asked.

Zelda blinked and automatically said, “No.”

Link looked relieved. “And you’re the same age as me, right?”

“Roughly.” It was true, and pretty plain to see; she wasn’t giving anything away.

“And Sheikah can grow facial hair?”

Navi laughed. “What’s with the third degree?”

“I just–“ he started, not knowing where to go.

“He just wants to know if he’s normal. Hylian men can start growing facial hair around 14, but most don’t until later. Some don’t really grow any ever.”

“Well, I hope I can. I think a beard or mustache might look really cool.”

Zelda imagined him with one and she couldn’t decide how she felt about it. If he looked as he did now it might look a little silly, but maybe…

“Maybe when you’re older,” she finally said. There was a quiet as they started on the cookies.

“So,” Link started, “How has Zelda grown up?”

Zelda stared at him in astonishment.

“You really are horrible,” Navi said, “What were you going to say? ‘Between us guys?’ Because I will tell the princess when we see her.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! And I’m the dirty minded one? Geez Navi!” Zelda let out a breath of relief. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to complete ‘guy talk’ about herself. “I just wanted to know what she’s like now. I’ve changed a lot so she must’ve too.”

“I can’t tell you much,” she said.

“Is she taller than me?”

“No.”

He smiled again. “Is she beautiful now? She was really cute before, but I’ve been told that when girls become women they become beautiful.”

“Did Malon tell you that?” Zelda asked as neutrally as she could.

“How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.” She thought hard over how to answer. “She has not been able to grow up as she should. If she would’ve stayed a princess in the castle without all this, her hands would’ve stayed soft.” Zelda thought over her tanned, scarred skin, far from the fair, umarred beauty she might’ve grown into. Her true eye color was hidden and her body was made to look boyish. The only part of her that came close to unchanged was her hair, as under the veil it didn’t matter if she kept it up, no one would ever see it. Until now. “She’s not ugly.”

“That’s not an answer,” he protested, “What? You already got someone you like?”

“Preposterous,” she said too quickly.

“Come on!” Link jostled, “If you didn’t like anyone then it wouldn’t hurt you to call Zelda pretty.” When she refused to budge, he changed tactics. “I’ll tell you who I like,” he started, “if you tell me who you like.”

“I don’t–“ she tried to fight.

“Well, we met when we were kids,” he said, ignoring her protests. Please don’t say Malon, Zelda wished. “And she’s a princess…” Please don’t say Ruto. “And she’s–“

“She’s princess Zelda! C’mon, how long are you going to drag it out?” Navi burst, “It’s so obvious! Sheik probably already knew!”

“Did you know Sheik?”

Zelda blinked once. Then twice. What?!

He had the decorum to blush. “Well, I guess it is sort of obvious…”

“I didn’t know. I’m not well versed in love,” Zelda answered honestly.

“Yeah, well, I guess I just was thinking about it and it’s weird to think that she might be completely different now.”

“Are you worried you won’t like her anymore?” she asked.

“I don’t think that’s possible. Her and I just like.. I don’t know… I feel so devoted to her. If anything I hope she likes me! When we were kids I didn’t really get the whole ‘like’ thing, but now I do.” He said it with much enthusiasm, but that petered out when he continued with, “Even though I, y’know, haven’t met her again.”

“She certainly doesn’t dislike you. She cares about you and trusts you to save Hyrule.”

“But do you know if she liked me?”

Zelda was quiet. She was sure her ears were red. “It’s not exactly a professional conversation to have.”

“You know!” he accused. “C’mon, I just want to know how I should, like, proceed.”

“And how would you proceed?” she asked, “Either way.”

He leaned back. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. “I guess… if she did like me, then that would make it all easier. We could go fishing and horseback riding and whatever she liked too. And then I guess…” his face turned red. “Well, kissing would get involved at some point.”

Zelda swallowed. This was a dumb idea. She shouldn’t have done this. She should’ve shut it down. “And if she doesn’t?” her voice was probably softer than it should’ve been, but if Link or Navi noticed they didn’t let on.

“Then I guess we’d do all that stuff without the kissing. And maybe less of it. I don’t know. I would maybe try to convince her, but if that didn’t work… I’d still want her as a friend.”

“Well,” Sheik looked away, “I guess you’re in luck.”

“So she does!”

“You haven’t met her since you’ve woken up,” she reminded him cruelly.

His mood fell slightly.

“But you probably have a pretty good chance still.” 

He had a 100% chance.

He fist pumped. “Yes! You doubted me Navi, admit it.”

“Of course I doubted you!” the fairy shot back, “She's a princess, it's not like she can be with whoever she wants.”

“But Ruto said she would marry me.”

“You don’t get it do you?” Navi exclaimed, “Sheik, explain!”

They both turned expectantly towards her. “Well… uh… we don’t know what it’s going to be like after the dust settles, but… Princess Zelda didn’t have any betrothals, or even suitors, so…”

“So I have a chance,” he finished for her, smiling widely again. “Okay, now it's your turn Sheik, who do you like?”

“No one,” she denied swiftly.

“I told you who I liked.”

“You just wanted to know more about the princess.” And she had given in like an idiot. Why was he her weak spot?

“Do I know her?” he asked.

“That’s a complicated question,” she muttered.

He didn’t find what she said disheartening as he asked, “What does she look like then? What do you guys like to do together?”

Zelda gave in yet again. She was so weak tonight. In a flat tone she said quickly, “Blue eyes, blonde hair, athletic. We play music together sometimes.”

For a second she worried he would catch on, but he only blinked before saying, “Oh, that sounds fun. You write her any of your poems?”

“I’ve tried to.”

“But you lost the nerve to tell her I bet,” he teased.

“Like you would tell Princess Zelda how you felt if she was here right now!” Navi interjected.

In a way he had. Link only clammed up. “Well,” he said, “You have a point there.”

“We have no time for romance, Hero,” Zelda reminded him– and herself.

“You’re right, as always…” he agreed, “but it’s fun to think about sometimes, right?”

“Yeah… sometimes…”

Zelda awoke to the sunrise and tweets of birds.

At least that one didn’t have any real… physical components. But the longing. Oh, that Zelda had felt so much longing. To have the one she loved so close, and yet so far out of reach…

It was a longing she could relate to all too well. Though that Zelda’s was perhaps worse because she knew the feelings she had were reciprocated.

They packed up camp quickly and rode in silence. Zelda was biding her time, as there were some things she wanted privacy to speak about. Ashei would leave them today, probably after lunch. Lunch came and went without much more than small talk.

“I guess I should get going, yeah?” Ashei said, standing up from the blanket Zelda had laid down for the picnic and stretching.

“We’re at the halfway mark,” Link said, “roughly at least.”

“Thank you for accompanying us thus far,” Zelda said, “We can clean this up.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Your Grace,” Ashei said, “As I said before, this benefits me as much as you, yeah?”

“Safe travels then,” she said serenely. Link echoed her sentiments.

Ashei nodded and strode to her horse. She set out in a perpendicular direction to their path, going faster than they had been going thus far.

Zelda started to pick up their picnic, but Link beat her to it.

“You set it up,” he said, “it’s only right I do this.”

“We’ll get it done faster if we work together.”

He had no comeback besides, “You are royalty.”

She smiled. “And I wish to help my hero.”

They worked together to clear the blanket and food packaging. In a short time, probably shorter than their slight disagreement, they were done and back on their horses. They rode in silence for a while as they had before, and while it wasn’t a bad silence, Zelda was fighting with herself as to whether she should ask him or not.

Finally she asked, “Link, do you ever have dreams about me?”

It was worded poorly, even with all her time to think about it.

He blanched. “Dreams about you?”

She pursed her lips, realizing her mistake, but also curious about the answer to her accidental question. Ah, but that question would have repercussions if she found out either way. She decided to clarify, “I mean, past incarnations of me, past Zeldas.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I sometimes dream about the past,” she answered.

“And a past version of me is there?”

“Sometimes.”

He nodded. “I mean, I do have weird dreams sometimes.” He was looking ahead and she couldn’t read his face. “but I couldn’t tell you if they are memories or not. It all gets pretty jumbled and I forget them as soon as I wake up pretty much. However...I don’t feel,” he started, “that those past heroes are me exactly.”

“How do you mean?” she asked.

“We share the same spirit, and there are things that seem familiar or nostalgic, though I couldn’t tell you why, but… who we are, our personalities are all pretty different.”

“That’s true,” she said, “and do you think it goes beyond nurture? Like if you were to be born to a past hero’s circumstance, do you think you’d turn out the same?”

“I feel like I would still be me,” he said, “Just like how you aren’t your great great great grandma.”

“I’ve been told I’m a great deal more… reserved than most of the Zelda’s of old.”

He nodded. “I guess I don’t dwell on it much because it’s confusing. Do you find it not confusing?”

“It is undoubtedly confusing.”

“But you like confusing things,” he answered for her.

“Not quite, but I do find myself pondering on them for some time to try and understand.”

In a kind voice he said, “That does sound like you.”

Switching topics, Zelda asked more in confirmation, “Tomorrow is when I should don the glamour, correct?” She fidgeted with her reins.

“We should be getting there tomorrow if we press, yes,” Link answered, “Are you nervous?”

“Probably,” she admitted.

“You know…” he started slowly, “you don’t have to put on a glamor, you could probably just go as yourself. You wouldn’t be able to stay with me, but I’m sure someone else would be more than happy to put you up.”

“Oh no, I’m not worried about that!” she quickly denied. Her magic was strong enough to keep up an illusion for the lengths she’d be around people. As long as she didn’t need to sleep in it it would be fine.

“So you are worried.”

She looked down at the reins in her hands. That was one thing that she was worried about that she could tell him. In a carefully measured voice, she asked, “What if your family doesn’t like me?”

“Impossible,” he declared, “There is no way they wouldn’t like you.”

“I mean as a person,” she clarified, “Fealty and actually liking someone are different things.”

“I stand by what I said. Most people like you.”

She grew slightly frustrated. He still wasn’t getting it. “I know about my approval rating, and I’m working to bring that up as well.”

“I don’t mean your approval rating.” He smiled like she was being silly. “Most of the staff in the castle say you’re the best boss they’ve had and the guards say it’s inspiring how you hold everyone to a higher level.”

“I’m glad to know I’m a good boss, but those are still people I pay.”

“Okay, then what about me?” he asked.

“You?”

“I like you plenty and you don’t pay me, not really.”

It was true, she tried to give him a reward, but he said that having meals and a room at the castle was payment enough. She disagreed of course, he deserved whatever he wanted in her opinion. He just wanted so little. Or perhaps he just didn’t want anything she could give him.

“I would argue you are a biased source as well,” she said.

“And how’s that?”

She didn’t want to say what she was truely thinking. It sounded too close to fatalism, but she didn’t mean it that way, not exactly.

She shook her head. “Never mind. Tell me what I should know before we get there.”

Though he looked slightly conflicted, after a weak smile from her, He was more than happy to tell her all about his home.

The day passed quickly and without note after that. Nothing exciting happened when they went to pitch camp either, which Zelda would be lying if she wasn’t disappointed about. No dreams came either, which she was thankful for, as she was tired from her day of travel.

The next morning she dressed in her men’s clothes, thankful they were loose enough she didn’t have to bind her chest to an uncomfortable degree. The shape of the coat hid most of her womanly features, save her legs, but shapely legs were hardly a purely feminine trait. Besides, her trousers weren’t tight, as it would be just as damning to be lacking something. She’d thought about asking about a codpiece, but decided against it. Though it would be fine to see Link blush, It wasn’t something she would want to wear. She left her tent to show off her outfit.

“So, do I look manly?” she asked.

He looked her up and down. “The pinnacle,” he answered with a grin.

She struck her best ‘manly’ pose, flexing her there, but hardly-visibly-impressive, arm muscles. Link chuckled.

“Again with the poses.”

“I don’t see what you mean,” she said, “I am just a man doing manly things.” She twisted her non-existent mustache. “I think I will go with the mustache.”

“And show me up?” He asked.

“It’s hardly my fault if you’re even less fashionable than the common rabble rough,” she said in a mock-haughty tone.

“And you know a bit about men's fashion?” he asked, knowing very well that she paid very little attention to men's fashion trends. It wasn’t a game she had skin in yet, not until she had a son, or at very least a husband. 

Not answering him, she moved on to work on her hair. A low ponytail would be fine. He was still grinning, knowing he’d gotten the last word. Something he very rarely managed to do.

“I don’t think I will put on the glamor until we get closer though.”

“Fair.”

They worked to put down the tent and approached his home province. The trees started to grow massive and she looked up in awe.

“And you say you farm in your village?” She asked.

He nodded. “Among other things.”

“In the forest, in the trees?”

“Yes?” He glanced at her like she was odd. “There are clearings.”

She knew the forest was large, but knowing it was such a way, and seeing it were two different things. To think there were clearings large enough at least for a good sized flock to graze was perspective making. They must’ve worked hard to do such a thing.

Changing the subject Zelda said, “I’ll be donning the glamor now.”

“Probably a good idea.” It was said neutrally, but she had a feeling he wanted to say more. Her mask set in. More and more there was something he wasn’t saying to her, but it wasn’t something she could ask about. 

They passed under the shadow of a tree, the sun creating more and more shade as it sunk closer to the treetops, and she let the glamour take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another longer chapter. Next chapter will be short. I seem to be going long chapter short chapter long chapter short chapter. Surprisingly I think there's only two chapters left to write, but the editing, OH GOODNESS the EDITING. Lord give me strength. Originally I thought this story would be 12 chapters, but it's looking to be closer to 14, depending on how long one chapter gets. 
> 
> But yeah, Ocarina of Time is a fun one. I haven't actually played the game for it, but I have read the manga and watched a play through, so basically the same thing lol. Sheik is pretty cool, definitely one of my favorites to play as in smash (second only to Princess Peach). I might have another short story whipped up that's like essentially "What if the ocarina got lost at the end of the game." but we'll see if I can find the notebook where I wrote it.


	8. Arrival in Ordon

They arrived in Ordon around dusk to a subdued reception. Well, they were only to his treehouse, which he informed her was a ways away from the town proper.

“We should bring our luggage up first,” Link told her, dismounting and relieving Epona of her burden. Almost instinctively he approached Zelda and her horse to help her down. Quickly, she realized the mistake and got down on her own. She could see his embarrassment at such a simple mistake. Men didn’t often want help dismounting.

In truth, Zelda rarely needed, or wanted, the help, except if it was from the Hero. She twisted her phantom mustache, repressing a laugh at the whole situation. If she didn’t find it funny, she might’ve found it quite sad. She allowed a slightly cocky smile.

“How will we get the trunks up there?” she asked, looking up at the ladder. “Are you going to carry it?”

“I mean, I could,” he said, quickly climbing the ladder, dropping an elevator via rope pulley. “This might be a bit easier.”

Epona, unburdened, wandered off. Before Zelda could comment on it, Link called down, “Don’t worry about her, she’ll come if called.”

Zelda nodded, wondered if Link was a mind reader, and helped load her trunk into the net of the elevator. She only brought two trunks, which was as light as she could pack without arousing suspicion. Link only brought a pack for the journey, but he was known for traveling lighter due to his enchanted bag. 

“Put both of them on there,” he said.

“Stop trying to show off.”

“It’ll be quicker.”

“Will it be if the ropes break?” she reasoned.

He waved her off and lifted the one trunk. Once up, the other was quick to follow. Link disappeared into his treehouse to situate things.

She was fine to wait until he called to her, and decided to tie up her horse. Epona may be fine to roam freely, but hers was sure to get into trouble and twist an ankle.

Horse tied and still no go ahead from Link, she decided to enter anyways. She’d just gotten a foot on the first rung when a sharp voice called,

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Zelda turned to see a girl with her hands on her hips. Though she’d never met her before, and due nearly entirely to the girl’s apparent age, Zelda would guess this was Ilia. Confused to say the least, she opened her mouth to say ‘beg your pardon,’ but was cut off by Ilia continuing,

“If you need lodging there’s official ways to get it. No breaking and entering necessary.”

As if on cue, Epona returned, hurrying to Ilia.

“Epona?” she asked, confusions plain on her face.

“Ilia?” Link called down.

“Link?” Her head snapped up.

The Hero hurried down the ladder to greet his friend. The two hugged and Zelda wondered if she would ever be greeted with a hug on a return home. Pushing the darkness away, she shifted on her feet.

“When did you get back?” Ilia asked.

“Just now.” The two parted. “I was just putting our things away.”

At the word ‘our’ Ilia turned to leer at Zelda.

“So this isn’t a robber?”

Link laughed. “No… he isn’t a robber. This is my friend, Zensheik.”

He remembered the proper name, so far so good.

Ilia turned crimson. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know–“

“No, it’s fine,” Zelda said, “if anything, I’m glad Link’s home is so fiercely protected.”

The girl’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Well, I hope you have fun here! It’s not the most exciting place, but exciting is overrated in my opinion.”

“Relaxation was our aim,” Zelda said with a glance at Link. “Well, that, and Link showing me where he grew up.”

“Oh, this is Ilia,” Link introduced.

Ilia curtsyed, as a joke more than anything, but Zelda decided to play along.

“Well met,” she said in her most elegant bow. When she glanced up, Ilia’s face was red again.

Link coughed once, and was about to say something when Epona whinnied and pushed her muzzle into Ilia’s hand.

Ilia laughed with delight, and pet the horse. “It’s good to see you too, my sweet girl. I’ll give you a nice bath tomorrow.” She turned to Link. “You have been taking care of her properly, right?”

Link threw up his hands in surrender. “Of course!”

She looked at Zelda and asked, “Is he telling the truth?”

“He doesn’t even let the castle staff near her, he’s so particular.”

Ilia turned to face forward. “You’re safe for now, Link,” she said.

Link mouthed ‘thank you’ to Zelda once Ilia was focused on Epona again. She grinned in response.

“We’ll have to hold a big dinner for you!” Ilia said, “It is Zensheik’s first time here in Ordon.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Link said quickly.

“Oh, but it wouldn’t be a problem,” Ilia insisted.

“I don’t know about Link,” Zelda interrupted, “but I am quite tired from our journey. Perhaps tomorrow night would be better.”

“That would give me more time to prepare something very Ordon. Good thinking!”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Zelda said with a smile.

With the sun skirting the treetops and the darkness falling, it was time to say their goodbyes for the night. Ilia hugged Link and then to Zelda’s surprise, hugged her as well. As quickly as it happened she was gone, on the trail back to her home.

Zelda was caught off guard, and in her slightly shocked state mutely followed Link up the ladder. Once at the top, she entered the small house. He looked slightly embarrassed as he busied around, neatening things up.

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess,” he apologized.

“It’s fine,” she said, “it’s homey.”

Looking dissatisfied, he said, “Still, I wish I could give it a good scrub before you saw it. I wasn’t thinking about that when I invited you…”

True, it was a bit dusty, but she wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.

“I’m hardly roughing it.”

Going back to business, he said, “There’s not much to show, you’ll be sleeping in the loft, and I can draw the curtains for your privacy. I’ll be down here.”

She nearly asked him if he wanted to share, but didn’t want to make things awkward.

“Here’s the water pitcher, which should still be good. I can build up the fire if you need.”

She shook her head, “Only if you need it.”

“Oh, and I’m sorry, but there’s no indoor plumbing. The outhouse isn’t far though.”

“I think I saw it earlier.”

He nodded. “Good. Okay. Would you need a lantern, or…?”

She created a ball of light in her hand.

“Right. Light magic.”

Extinguishing the light in her hand, she glanced towards the door. “How often do people enter without permission?” she asked.

“They’re pretty good about privacy in homes,” he answered, “Though perhaps not so much outside of them.”

Zelda let her glamour drop.

“I didn’t think Ilia would react that way to you,” he said offhandedly.

“What way?” she asked, “Threatening to chase me off?”

Link chuckled, “No, that was almost expected of her. She’s going to make a fine mayor someday.” He briefly got a far away look in his eyes. Coming back to reality he continued, “But I meant how she was liking the way you looked. Surely you noticed?”

So that’s what that was… “I cannot say I’m good at recognizing such things.”

“Either way, strange.”

Zelda giggled. “And here I was worrying because I forgot to change my voice.”

He lightly smacked his forehead. “I knew something else was off.”

“Hopefully she doesn’t think it’s too strange when my voice is different tomorrow.”

“We’ll just say your voice is still changing.”

She smiled playfully at him. “Yes, because a man who could grow a mustache would have a voice that’s still changing.”

“Maybe they’ll think the mustache is fake.”

“Imagine the shock if they find out how much of this is fake,” Zelda said, “I don’t know how we’ll talk ourselves out of that one.”

He sobered slightly. “Yeah, my plan for that is to just keep on lying until they believe me, or they think I’m insane.”

“And how would you lie?” she asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Which we won’t, because I believe in your magic.”

It felt good to have so much confidence put into her. Still, she internally kicked herself for letting his reliance on improvisation sweep her up into it. She liked to have a plan. However, she was finding very few solutions. The best one she could think of was to claim she was a ghost and teleport to a hidden location. 

“You’re thinking too much,” he said, “C’mon, let's eat and get to bed.”

They ate a small mean of the rest of their travel fare, Link forcing the conversation away from what could go wrong. That helped ease her mind a bit. They went to bed, her in the loft, and him on a makeshift bed of his couch. It was unconsciously that she noticed his bed smelled like him. It was with a gentle smile on her face that she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy, so, carpal tunnel is acting up, so that's great. Next two weeks are for sure, after that I don't know as there's a lot of typing that needs to be done. Right now it's not too bad and only in my right hand, so it should go away with proper rest (my hobbies just happen to all be carpal tunnel inducing ones, writing, drawing, and video gaming, not to mention school).
> 
> But besides that, I just wanted to thank everyone for the nice comments! I'm glad others are enjoying this rather silly (or at least quite self indulgent) story. 
> 
> Also, Skyward Sword HD! I'm so excited!


	9. Tourism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, good news, a week of rest (and by rest I mean just school work instead of school work + writing/drawing) did wonders for my wrists.

They got ready the next morning, both waking up slightly later than usual. An hour and a half or so after dawn.

“I wish my body would let me sleep in more every once in a while,” Link complained while stretching.

Zelda was trying to subtly appreciate the view, but he glanced up and she had to school her features. Looking away was too obvious. 

“Yes,” she said, “sleep is hard to come by at times. I was pleased that I was able to sleep as well. though it could just be weariness from travel.”

“I’m glad you slept well. I know I sometimes have trouble sleeping in strange places.”

How to explain to him that sleeping in a bed that smelled like him, while certainly strange, was in no way uncomfortable? Well, she couldn’t exactly, now without making some things very awkward.

“No,” she said, calculating her words, “your bed is quite comfortable.”

He looked away ever so slightly and Zelda smiled again. 

“That’s good, I suppose. It’s a far cry from the castle thought. I was surprised when I first got a room there.” He laughed. “I thought a mistake had been made. ‘This is all too much,’ I told a maid, and she just laughed.”

“My mattress is actually relatively firm. I have trouble sleeping on too soft a surface.”

He ruffled his hair and looked back at his cooking. “We’ll have to get some food stuff to have a proper meal, but tonight’s dinner will leave us with a lot of leftovers, so we might be set for the week.”

“Could we get the makings for pumpkin soup?” she asked.

“Probably, It is pumpkin season. I’ll warn you though, my pumpkin soup is nothing compared to Ilia’s.”

“I’m sure it is, but I was thinking I could try my hand at it.”

He furrowed his brows. “You know we’re on vacation, right?”

“Yes, and normally I wouldn’t have time to cook. Perhaps I’ll find a new hobby.”

“Princess, do you even know how to cook a pumpkin soup?”

“I’ve never done it before…” she admitted, “but I have a good feeling.”

Still resisting her request, he said, “I could ask Ulli to show you, or Ilia.”

Zelda shook her head. “No, really. Trust me.”

He stared at her a moment before shrugging. “Sure, why not? I don’t get why I’m fighting you on this. How many can say they’ve had a queen make them dinner?”

“The queen’s made you dinner?!” an excited voice asked from outside.

Link froze and looked to Zelda, who still looked very much like a woman. She drew the curtains and started getting dressed. She could hear Link talking to whoever it was outside. 

“How many times have I told you to knock!”

“But how are you supposed to hear a knock from down there when you’re up here?”

“I have good hearing.”

“Is that why your ears are so big?”

It was asked neutrally and with no real harm behind it, but Zelda still thought it was a bit rude to point out. Link had wonderful ears, they were the perfect size.

“Yes,” he answered annoyed, though probably more from the breach in privacy than the comment. “I was getting ready to come to town.”

“Ilia said you brought a friend. Can we see him?”

“Uh, yeah, later.”

“How come you were nice to Ilia, but you’re being so grouchy now?”

“Because she doesn’t eavesdrop first thing in the morning!”

A burning smell filled the tree house and Zelda realized the toast was burning. Mostly dressed, she quickly made her glamor and descended the stairs. She moved the toast from the flame.

“You all right?” Link asked. He was halfway through the window. 

“You do remember you have a door.”

He was red in the face and got out of the window. 

“Is that your friend?” The kid tried to peak in the window, but Link grabbed him by the shirt scruff. “Yes, and you can meet he–im later. When we come into town.”

The kid tried to argue a bit more, but when he realized how firm LInk was he gave in.

“I told you we should wait,” came a new voice from the clearing below.

“Good morning Collin,” Link called down.

“Good morning!”

Link came inside, through the door this time, and smiled sheepishly. 

“I see how the early waking was ingrained in you,” she said smoothly.

“It’s a farming village, what else could be expected?” He looked to the burnt toast that she was scraping the blackened part off of. “And where did you learn to do that, miss ‘I’ve never cooked a meal before in my life.’”

“Now you’re just teasing me.”

“I have some jam that should cover up the taste.” He rifled around some cabinets, speaking all the while. He was really opening up to her, something that warmed her heart. “We really need more food though, I’m sorry I’m being such a bad host.”

“I’m not that hungry yet, and you’ve yet to be a bad host.”

“You never do have much of an appetite… Don’t be offended if Uli force feeds you.”

“I wouldn’t say I don’t have an appetite, but I would say you have a warped sense of it.”

“You try growing as much as I have,” he shot back.

She could only smile at that. He knew his dramatics over his minor (and probably final) growth spurt were just that, dramatics. “You have a good point.”

… 

The pair walked into town not long after breakfast to a welcome party of the children. Well, they were at that awkward stage between kid and teenager, but ‘children’ was easiest to say. 

“Link!” the girl exclaimed.

“Beth,” Link said with a respectful nod.

“Who is your friend?” she asked.

All of the children were quite interested in Zelda.

“This is Zenshiek.”

“Did you fight the twilight?” the quiet boy asked. Collin, maybe, she guessed.

“Well…” Zelda started, Link almost jumped in, but she continued, “I was actually captured fairly early on.”

“Are you strong though?” the other other boy, the one who had knocked on the door this morning. Probably Talo, as that was the other boy besides Collin she remembered Link speaking of. He had a younger brother running a shop somewhere apparently. “I heard Link say though most of the nobles carry swords, not all of them can wield them.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow at the Hero.

“What did I tell you about eavesdropping?” Link asked, though he didn’t sound truly cross.

“You were talking with Rusl, that hardly counts,” Talo said.

“That's a fair assessment of the nobility, I’m afraid. Though prowess in battle isn’t the only form of strength.”

“Yes, well, we’re going to check on the fields. You guys can ask Zensheik more questions later.”

The children all let out complaints, but when one of their mother’s started calling for someone, they dispersed. Link also brought Zelda on a trail quickly.

“Why the rush?” she asked.

He did a double take. “Sorry, I keep forgetting you’re not–” He cleared his throat. “Caught me off guard.”

“Understandable, but I want you to know I don’t mind answering them.”

“Once they start they won’t stop, believe me. It’s better to have all of them in one place before answering.”

That made sense, she supposed. Zelda was used to answering the same questions over and over again. However, it was a vacation. With an incline of her head, she said, “Most wise.”

He pulled ahead a few steps, leading her. “Anyways, I wanted to show you the goats.”

They continued on to the fields.

“I was thinking we could go to the temple the day after tomorrow since it will take a bit to get there and back,” he told her.

“Honestly, I thought not having an itinerary would be stressful. But this… spontaneity can be fun. It could be because I trust you so, perhaps more so than myself.”

Link froze mid-stride.

“Does that surprise you?” she asked, trying to catch up, as he was a few steps ahead, and she couldn’t see his face.

“Not… exactly. It’s just nice to hear, I guess.”

“I can tell you as many times as you want.”

“I trust you too,” he said earnestly.

She agreed, they were nice words to receive. 

They arrived at the fields where the goats were already out grazing. It was quite idyllic and Zelda was enraptured.

“It’s not much, but it was my job for most of life, up until recently.” Link said as he leaned on a fence, resting his arms on the top beam. “Not the most interesting profession.”

“Farming is very interesting,” she protested, “do you miss it?”

He made a face. “I wouldn’t say I miss it per say but…” something caught his eye and he stopped talking. He motioned for her to wait and climbed over the fence. 

There was a person sleeping in the grass and Link was creeping up on the man. A smile made its way to her face. Once standing over him, Link stopped. 

“Boo!” Link yelled.

The man jumped in shock, and shot up. He looked around frantically before recognizing Link. “Really Link? I liked you better when I thought you were a mute.” A grin broke out on his face. “Oh, come here.” He pulled Link into a hug. Link returned the hug. They pulled apart. “When did you get back in town?”

“Just last night.”

“Oh right, Ilia said something about that.” Had Ilia told the whole town? “So why was she so pumped about a big dinner?”

“I think that would be my fault,” Zelda said from the other side of the fence. She climbed the fence to join them, avoiding the odd pile of goat dropping.

The man looked at Link. “You made a friend?”

“I have friends.”

“But you never bring them here.”

“We’re all quite busy,” Zelda said, “Link thought it would be a nice change of pace.”

“So you’re from the castle?”

Zelda nodded.

“Well I guess that should’ve been obvious from her fancy clothes. Link, do you have something like that?”

Link murmured something.

“He has one similar outfit due to a request from the queen,” Zelda answered for him. Turning to him, she asked with a bit of mischief, “Or did you get rid of it?”

“I still have it…”

“Link, you’re really moving up in the world. You know, sometimes I can hardly believe he’s a guard at the castle and knows the queen. Well, that he’s friends with someone like you too.”

A guard at the castle…? She shot LInk a questioning look. He sent her a “just go with it” look.

“I guess Rusl did train him. Rusl does some business at the castle, do you know him?”

Rusl. She knew she had forgotten something big. If Rusl was home he would probably see through her disguise, though there was a chance…

“I don’t think Rusl has ever met Zensheilk,” Link said, “And I guess they’ll have to meet later.”

“Bad spot of luck there. And he leaves so rarely now.”

“Yes, well, a ewe is making her escape over there.” Link pointed out with his hand.

Fado looked in that direction and cursed. “You can watch them– right?” he started to run after the goat.

Once he was a good ways away, Zelda whispered, “Did you plan about Rusl?”

Link frowned slightly in confusion. “He should be getting back in a few weeks. I thought you arranged it that way.”

She shook her head. “I was more focused on–”sleeping in your bed– seeing bedhead Link– “Meeting your family.”

“So you’re telling me it was a stroke of luck?”

“If you ask me, I feel for the longest time my luck has been rotten, the goddesses owe me,” Zelda said rather cynically. “Do you think he’ll question it when he returns and everyone is talking about you ‘noble friend?’”

“You think you’re that special?” he asked with a grin. “Well,” he conceded, “I guess you sort of are. I’ll just avoid talking about it.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“What? I can be stubborn when I want to be.”

“I know that,” she said, “Is that the same way you have someone thinking you’re a guard at the castle.”

He shifted on his feet. “It’s not a total lie, I do guard duty sometimes… I also haven’t really told most of them everything-everything that’s happened.”

And he didn’t want them knowing he was the odd one. It also made even more sense why he wouldn’t want to bring a queen as a guest. He didn’t want the extra attention.

He shook off the heavy atmosphere by whistling and bringing the goats to him. They all ran over and started nibbling on both of their clothes and head-butting Link. 

“I almost feel guilty for comendearing such a fine goat herd to save the kingdom,” she commented while petting a goat.

“Oh, I wasn’t this good before,” he said, pushing back on the goats horns.

“Do you have more camaraderie now?” she asked.

He shook his head. “The animals and I aren’t like, friends. We understand each other better than most, but, I’m not a goat.”

“Maybe you were a wolf in sheeps’ clothing this whole time.”

“That’s probably closer to the truth.” He hadn’t stopped smiling, but now it failed to reach his eyes.

Fado returned, goat in hand. “Now Link, I understand you have a guest and all, but couldn’t you have saved me from all this trouble?”

“I could’ve.”

Fado’s frustration mess melted away into a smile. “It is good to have you back. It’s strange to think you’re gone more than you’re here.” The goat herd shrugged. “I would go try and help Ilia. I think she means to feed half of the town!”

Link nodded. Zelda smiled and said, “It was good meeting you.”

“Good to meet ya too!”

They left the goat field and Link brought her back a different way than they came. 

“You won’t need to help,” he told her, “even if Ilia does accept our help. She can be prideful when she wants to be.”

“She’s certainly strong willed.”

“That’s a nice way to put it,” he said and Zelda stepped on the back of his boot to trip him up. He stumbled and chuckled at her antics. “What?” he asked.

“You ought to be kinder to ladies,” she said, “she is making us dinner.”

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“I know.”

They left it at that and made it to the town proper. None of the houses were large and the commotion coming from one of them made it clear where Ilia was.

Link knocked on the door before entering. Ilia was stirring a pot, while another woman was kneading some dough. A large man was even helping, setting a piece of meat on a spit. The man noticed them first and let out a booming laugh as he said, “Link! Ilia told me you were back! How’d the trip go?”

“It was smooth.”

“And you brought a friend,” he said, looking at Zensheik. 

Link introduced them, “This is my friend Zensheik. Zenshiek, this is Mayor Bo, Ilia’s dad.”

Zelda bowed formally. “It is an honor to meet you,” she said.

At that point, Ilia and the other woman noticed the newcomers and spared them a glance.

“Link!” Ilia said, then, more subdued she greeted Zelda, “Zensheik. What are you two doing here? Dinner won’t be ready for a bit.”

“Thought we could lend a hand.” Link said, “Fado said you were fixing to feed the whole town.”

“We’re doing alright for now… although.. You know those mushrooms that go in that one stew?”

As vague a description as that was, Link nodded. “We’re running low, if it wouldn’t be a bother…”

“Yeah, we can do that!” Link volunteered quickly. He turned to Zelda. “You ever go mushroom hunting?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I know how to identify mushrooms, but I’ve never gone hunting for them myself.”

“That makes things easier. We should go get the kids too.”

“That’s a good idea LInk,” Ilia said. “I think they’re bothering Uli right now.”

They said their farewells and ventured to Rusl and Uli’s house. Sure enough, the kids were playing outside. A woman watching a toddler sat on the door stop, she must’ve been Uli. 

“Uli,” Link greeted.

She smiled warmly at him. “Link, so good to see you. And my my, who is your handsome friend?”

“You flatter me,” Zelda said, “I am Zenshiek.”

“Zensheik,” Uli repeated, “Is that a family name?”

Zelda’s smile somewhat faltered. “I suppose so, why do you ask?”

“Oh, it just reminded me of something Rusl said…”

“We were going to go mushroom gathering,” Link said, “I thought it would be a good idea to recruit the kids.”

“As long as you don’t let them eat any before you check them, that sounds like a great idea.”

“They’re all smart enough not to do that,” Link said, “but I’ll keep a close eye.”

They collected the children from their games, who were all quite excited that Link was no longer upset with them and that they would get to hang out with the new and mysterious Zenshiek. The children hurried ahead, with Zelda and Link taking up the rear. The children already seemed to know where to go, and Zelda supposed that made sense.

“Now remember,” Link said to the group, “No eating until we get back.”

There was a general chorus of complaint, but Link stayed firm. 

“It’s not that I don’t think you don’t know what’s good to eat, it’s that this is a rush order from Ilia.”

Those words seemed to do the trick, and the children all became quite determined. He pulled Zelda aside and briefly explained, “They can tell you all you need to know, but I’m right to trust you to protect them, right?”

She nodded. “There is very little danger in the world I fear to face.”

Satisfied with her answer, but still slightly worried, he tried and failed to mask his emotions.

She smiled slightly. “You’ll need to get better at that.”

His confusion was plain. Using her thumb, she pretended to wide away his wrinkled brow. “Too much worrying can cause wrinkles.”

It took a moment for him to respond. “What’s your secret then? I know for a fact you worry more than I do.”

“From a young age I was trained to choose which emotions to show, if there’s no reason to show any I don’t,” she explained, “and there are nearly no situations where letting on that you’re stressed would be needed.”

He was about to ask something more, but was distracted by Colin and Talon fighting with sticks. “We’ll talk about this later,” he told her, then calling to the boys, said, “What did I say about hitting each other?”

Colin murmured something to which Link said, “That’s right. Proper footwork.”

“I don’t know why they’re so obsessed with sword fighting,” Beth said, “It’s not like there are monsters around anymore.”

“I don’t know about that,” Zelda said, “It’s better to train and never fight, than to be overwhelmed.” Looking back at the two boys, she continued, “Though they are so young…”

“We’re not so young,” Beth said.

Zelda smiled. “Link often said you all are growing like weeds.”

Link smiled up at them and motioned for them to come over. “I think Collin should go with Zensheik, while Beth and Talo come with me.”

Beth immediately complained, “But I want to go with Zensheik.”

“Well tough nubs,” Link shot back.

Beth gave in, and Colin led the way for Zelda.

“There are some really good ones this way,” he said, pointing further off the path. She followed him, watching carefully when and how he chose which one to harvest. Her formal education did her better than she thought it would. They did well, getting a fair amount of mushrooms. 

“It’s a shame to dirty your gloves like that,” Collin commented.

Zelda glanced down at her dirt covered, gloved hand. “I can clean them with magic,” she said.

“But wouldn’t it be easier to…”

“Blame it on my delicate noble sensibilities,” she said with a disarming smile.

“You can’t be that delicate to survive imprisonment,” Collin said. Zelda felt her blood freeze. His next words put her at some ease. “That’s what my dad said at least. That surviving was proof of toughness.”

SHe was quiet for a moment. ”People can be delicate and tough at the same time.”

Collin furrowed his brow. “How?”

“The same way my– queen could have such delicate health while still executing impeccable state craft.”

“You don’t mean Queen Zelda, do you?”

“No. I mean her mother.”

“That makes sense… I guess. But Queen Zelda is really strong, right?”

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“Link told me. She’s probably his favorite thing to talk about when asked about the castle.”

She… was? Zelda didn’t know how to react. A part of her was overjoyed. Another was extremely skeptical. 

“Do you know her?” Collin asked.

“She’s a distant relative of mine.”

“Really?”

Zelda nodded.

“Wow, Link’s good at making friends with nobility, isn’t he.”

“I suppose so.”

They returned to gathering mushrooms more intensely. In the underbrush she was searching when she found something unexpected.

It was a mushroom. That wasn’t the unexpected part. It was small, pale brown, unassuming… but it looked remarkably like…

...Like a prime ingredient of a potent love potion. Quickly, she grabbed it and wrapped it in a handkerchief to place it in her satchel. Her heart was racing.

Why was she so excited about something like this? It was highly immoral to use love potions, and she didn’t have any reason… oh, she couldn’t even fool herself. But despite her possible use of one, she couldn't possibly use it. Love from something like that was much worse than obligate love from some reused spirit, or even a vassal’s respect.

No! She had no personal interest, it was just a rare ingredient. That was why she had such a strong interest. After not too long, Link called them to reconvene. Just seeing him made her feel like she was carrying a rock in her pocket. They had enough fungi and could return to town. 

She would tell him. That way it wouldn’t feel like a secret, but she wouldn’t tell him now.

...

She could not tell him.

Sitting at dinner between Link and Mayor Bo was not a surprising place to be. The food before them, also expected. The conversation… the conversation was not something Zelda would’ve guessed they’d be having in a million years.

“Say, Zensheik, I know nobility tend to get engaged pretty young. You wouldn’t happen to be? Or are you in the market for a bride?”

Ilia shot a look at her father from across the table. “Dad,” she said in warning.

Mayor Bo tried to play it off cool, but failed, confirming what Zelda suspected. “What is it?” he asked, “I’m just curious about our guest’s personal life. No ulterior motives.”

Zelda froze for a moment, but started up again, trying to avoid the conversation. “Well, you see, generally you’d be right, but fortunately or unfortunately my parents died before such arrangements could be made and I am much too busy to pursue such things at the present. In fact, I believe this is my first vacation since the invasion,” she was babbling as much as someone like herself could. Perhaps more of a filibuster, but the panic made her feel like an inelegant bumbling oaf. “You know how it is, work builds up and it just doesn’t stop. Anyways, this meat pie is exquisite.” To emphasize, she took a large bite.

That was the wrong thing to do, as Ilia blushed deeply. 

Great. Awesome. She glanced pointedly at Link to try and get him to help, but he looked as uncomfortable as she felt. 

How had it gotten to that point? The questions before were all quite easy. Just, ‘how did you two become friends?’ ‘where are you from exactly?’ ‘Can you use a sword?’

But now?

“You see, Ilia here doesn’t have any fiances either,” Mayor Bo started again. He sent a pointed look Link’s way. Link choked on the cider he was drinking.

“Dad!”

“What? I am just stating facts.”

And it was back. Thanks Link, for nothing. She almost wished she had come as herself, or at least a woman. Never before had she had a father try and push his daughter on her, but, she supposed, there was a first time for everything. This was still a diplomatic situation, even if it was so personal in nature. 

Well, as queen, even her personal life was quite diplomatic.

“Getting engaged is a major decision. Not one to be taken lightly all things considered. It’s better to think about such things for a while rather than rush in,” Zelda said finally, “Especially considering responsibilities. For instance, my potential spouse would have to help run my estate, including my army and rebuilding efforts. We’re still dealing with minor monster disturbances, and the grain harvest. Not to mention the logistics of moving the stone and reconstruction materials out of the mountains and to the city. Speaking of which, Ordon wouldn’t happen to produce much grain, would it? I know I read it on a ledger somewhere, but the answer is slipping my mind.”

The answer wasn’t slipping her mind, but she figured if they could talk about grain production this whole marriage talk would go away.

“That sounds awful close to work,” Link said, “Unless you find ledgers fun.”

“I do like it when the numbers line up,” she admitted.

The table laughed at that, and the conversation did move towards farming. 

After dessert, they said their good nights and made it home. Not before taking a hefty amount of leftovers. On the dark path back to his treehouse, Link was kicking a pinecone along. 

“So…” he started, “You have fun?”

“The food was very good,” she said. It wasn’t what she was used to, as it had a simplicity that was comforting. “The conversation was nearly underwhelming, you hyped it up so.”

“Are you thinking of proposing to Ilia?” he asked.

“I’m afraid, her and I don’t know each other nearly well enough yet to know,” she responded in a false diplomatic tone. “Though for some reason I don’t think it would work out.”

“I honestly didn’t expect Mayor Bo to say that.”

“How could you?” she asked rhetorically, “I forget half the time I’m glamoured.”  
They avoided talking about it in any serious amount. It would tread too closely to real talks of attitudes towards marriage and future plans. No, it was easier to let the sleeping dogs lie, so to speak.The two went to bed early. 

Zelda tried to avoid thinking about marriage.

Morning came and they ate leftovers for breakfast. Zelda hadn’t eaten leftovers… ever. Even during her imprisonment there was a certain level of care given. They were pretty good, she had to admit. But what she really wanted was… 

She wanted to cook a pumpkin soup. She wanted to see if she could replicate what she dreamed about. 

Shaking that thought from her head, she asked Link, “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“We slept in, so that was item one. Next… we could go fishing?”

She nodded and the day was spent in quiet relaxation. They didn’t actually catch anything, but Zelda didn’t mind. She had been able to watch Link lounging under the noon day sun, no fish catch could compare with that. It was probably the most relaxing day she’d spent in a while. They didn’t speak much, but also did feel the need to. Zelda was thankful for that as well, she knew if they talked, they’d eventually talk about the previous night’s dinner, and she’d be confronted with the fact he either was going to marry Ilia, or had no intentions of getting married.

She sighed. 

She told herself there were more options, but in that moment, those two felt like the most likely. Still, the day was pleasant, she was on vacation, and worries could be pushed to a later date. 

Or at least a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's character was close-ish to in character (like, inside of the story I've made I guess, it's sometimes hard with not a lot to go off of). I'm going mostly off what I remember, and it has been a bit. I feel like how everyone is getting around is also a bit off, but the maps confused me even when I did look it up haha.


	10. Ordonian Nights

With the ingredients ready, Zelda stared at the scene in front of her. For a moment she panicked. She’d never made anything like this before! The closest were potions, which weren’t exactly known for their taste, and her’s were hardly the most potent.

She could feel Link’s eyes on her, waiting for her to ask for help.

She took a deep breath. No. She could do this.

The pumpkin was already roasted– an unused leftover from the previous night’s pumpkin pie. They gotten the ingredients from Uli, who’d laughed when Link explained why they wanted them. Yet again she had to fend off the well meant offers of cooking lessons. It wasn’t that she meant to perhaps come off as fool-hardy, but she wanted to see if she could do it. 

She started putting the ingredients in the pot, slowly being pulled into an ancient rhythm. Something about being there, just her and Link, felt incredibly familiar and foreign at the same time. It reminded her of the dreams of the first Zelda she could remember.

The homey environment always pervaded those dreams, at least, when they were after the grand adventure. She added the spices according to her feelings rather than any measuring tool, and once satisfied with the flavor, left it to simmer.

She turned around to see Link still looking at her. She put her hands on her hips.

“You could’ve said something,” she said.

“And interrupt your concentration? I could never.”

“I wasn’t that concentrated… not at the end at least.”

“I am impressed with you. That looks edible.”

She smiled and pushed his shoulder playfully. He returned her smile. She returned to the pot to stir the contents. It wouldn’t exactly be the same as the one she remembered. The spices that had been used to make that one didn’t exist anymore.

With that one thought she grew frightened.

No, she didn’t remember it, they weren’t her memories. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced to see what Link was doing. He was still gazing at her. Didn’t he have anything better to do? His attention was making her self conscious. 

“So, is this something you’ve had before?” she asked, trying to change the subject from what her mind desperately wanted to run over again and again.

“Yes, but you’re making it a different way than I’ve seen.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah the spices are a bit different, but it still smells familiar.”

“Hmm…” She looked back down at the orange mixture.

After a bit more time, it was done. She served up two bowls and placed one in front of Link. He’d already set two glances of apple cider on the table as well, and dug in enthusiastically.

She smiled again at his gusto and wondered what this life would’ve been like. To be a normal woman. Would she have known magic? Would she be extraordinary at all if she hadn’t been born into the family she had?

“This is…” Link started, as he slowed down slightly. “Really good. Are you sure you’ve never made this before?”

“I… or rather, the first Zelda made this occasionally for her husband. I only recently was able to remember clearly enough.”

“Do you remember things like that often?” he asked.

“It comes and goes. Sometimes I can remember the demise, it’s hazy, but it’s there. Other times it feels like a story someone else told me.” 

He nodded like that made sense before saying offhandedly, “So we really were married in a past life.” She couldn’t read his expression, and he looked away before she could check any closer.

“Do you truly not remember anything?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I told you before, I don’t really remember my dreams.”

“Then I envy you.”

He turned back to look at her. “I think it’s hard to believe there’s anything about me you could envy. You’re basically perfect, and I mean that in the more earnest way there is.”

Again, she didn’t think he was lying. That didn’t mean she thought he was telling the objective truth. 

“I’m far from perfect,” she scoffed.

“Besides just ‘okay’ singing.” He air quoted ‘okay.’ “name one thing you’re bad at. And don’t say cooking since you just made a meal from scratch.”

Admitting my feelings, she thought, being a good queen. She didn’t say either of those things. One thing she was good at was twisting truths. “Telling the difference between intimidated and intrigued.” Well, it wasn’t that much of a twist.

He smiled nervously. “Like what happened with Ilia earlier?”

She nodded. “If you hadn’t pointed it out I wouldn’t have known.”

“It makes sense then why you think people don’t love you. Can you not tell?”

She shook her head. “See?” she asked, “I’m nowhere close to perfect.”

“Well, you are only hylian, no matter who your ancestor was,” he amended, “I guess you couldn’t really be perfect-perfect. Still, you’re probably as close as someone can get. Even if you can’t notice, there’s a lot of people who do love you. Though not all in a… romantic way.” he laughed nervously.

Love… Suddenly the mushroom in her satchel weighed heavy. It could manifest love… Why hadn’t she told him about it yesterday? Oh right, because his family had brought up marriage. With Ilia. Would’ve set a strange mood for sure if she’d brought up love mushroom. And that sounded like an innuendo! Perhaps she wasn’t as good at compartmentalizing as she thought she was.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Her continued silence must’ve confused him.

She had to be honest. “I just remembered a strange mushroom I found yesterday.”

“You held out on us?”

“Yes, well,” she started, averting her eyes, “It’s not exactly one meant for eating. Or it is, but… It was quite rare you see and not exactly safe for the public.” She pulled it out to show him. It looked quite innocuous in it’s small glass flask she’d placed it in last night..

“Should we destroy it? I can stoke up the fire more.”

“No!” she exclaimed, and clutched the flask closer. “Burning it would put its spores in the air, which while not concentrated, would have a wider effect.”

“Just what sort of effect are we talking? Is it dangerous?”

“It’s… it’s a key ingredient in a love potion.”

“A love potion?” That wasn’t what he was expecting her to say. “I didn’t think those were real.”

“They aren’t real, not exactly. Love… it’s hard to force. But it creates something that is nearly indistinguishable from the real thing.”

“Huh. That’s… that’s something. So it’s not dangerous in that bottle?” he asked.

“No, the spores can have a minor effect if inhaled or incontact with the skin, but it wouldn’t be a real problem unless concentrated into a potion.”

“Do you know how to make it?”

“Well… yes. I know how to make many potions. It was a part of my education.”

“What haven’t you learned?”

With a look at the empty bowls she looked up purposefully again at him. “Cooking.”

He smiled and started laughing. She smiled along and put the mushroom away again. A crisis had been averted. He had such a lovely laugh. But then he sobered up. She almost asked him what was wrong, but then the serious air had entered and she knew what they were going to talk about. 

Probably how she should lay off the charm so she didn’t steal his girlfriend. It wasn’t her fault she looked so good in pants!

“I’m sorry for Mayor Bo to say all that. I’m sure it made you uncomfortable.”

She waved him off. “He’s honestly one of the more tactful father of prospective fiances.”

“Still, I really didn’t think he’d– well, okay, I did sort of expect this from him. I didn’t expect Ilia to be even sort of receptive.”

And here it came. With a heavy heart she said, “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of getting between you two.”

“Get between–?” he started, growing confused. 

“While Ilia seems like a lovely girl, but I’m afraid she’s not my type, so you really don’t have anything to worry about. I get that you’re dragging your feet when it comes to settling down, but at how young you are, it’s hardly unexpected.”

He blinked once. Oh no, had she said something wrong? Before she could try and back track, he sputtered, “You– Is that what it looked like from the outside looking in? Is it that simple?”

Link grew more agitated and she could only wonder how she’d come across such a hot button.

“I wouldn’t call it simple. But I’m sure plans laid before the invasion could still be followed. If you wanted.” Zelda didn’t know what she was trying to convince him that he could totally marry another woman. But he looked so distressed! She could tell when someone was about to fold or call in poker, but outside of strategic situations her perception skill were seriously lacking. Link ruffled his hair in frustration. He didn’t look truly upset with her, more at himself. Why? Zelda wasn’t sure.

“It’s just–“ he started, “before all this, life was so much simpler. I knew I would grow up, marry Ilia, become mayor, probably still herd goats, have children, die, and then my children would start it all over again. Now,” he sat down in a huff. “Nothing is simple.”

Trying to piece precisely where he was coming from, she asked, “And you’re frustrated at how much everything has changed?”

“No,” he said, “not at that.” He stared hard at the ground. “I’m frustrated at how much I’ve changed. I wanted everything to return to normal, I wanted parts of my journey to become just bad dreams, but it won’t. The world’s so much bigger now and I don’t think it would be right of me to go back.”

Zelda nodded. “People want the old you to return and you don’t want to disappoint.”

He bowed his head, guilty as charged. “It’s not hard to keep it up when I first get back, but after a while it becomes a chore. At least at the castle people almost expect me to be moody.”

“I wouldn’t call you moody.”

“Either way,” he said moodily, “sometimes, I can’t help but think even though life would’ve been easier if none of this would’ve happened, I don’t think it would’ve been better.” He frowned. “And there I go contradicting myself. I think myself in circles!”

While thinking in circles she could relate to, things would definitely be better for her if the twilight had never happened. No matter how much she’d grown to like her Hero, she’d failed as princess and allowed her kingdom to fall to ruins. She’d failed utterly, and had to rely on him and Midna to fight her battles for her.

He somehow interpreted her silence correctly and said, “I suppose for most people if it had never happened life would be better, but the only one I lost for good was Midna.” He smiled faintly. “Even that, I’d rather have met her and had her in my life even if I were to lose her.

That was a sentiment she could agree with.

“I admittedly knew her in a different way than you, but life would be…” She thought for the right word. “Incomplete, without her ever having been in it.” Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she asked, “Did you love her?”

Link blinked and replied immediately, “Of course.”

She’d suspected as much and tried to push away any prickles of jealousy. It wasn’t any ill contempt for Midna, as she loved her as well, but more a reminder of her own loneliness. Was there anyone left who would say they loved her so casually? She wasn’t counting Link’s statement that people loved her since, again, most of them only loved her as a queen. Which was fine. But what she really wanted was a family.

Suddenly his ears grew red along with his face. “Oh, do you mean love-love? Like romantically? Because she was an imp for most of when I knew her and I was a wolf, so that sort of thing just didn’t really…” he trailed off, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

She smiled gently to put him at ease. “I was a little curious, but that wasn’t what I meant.”

He looked relieved. “Honestly I’m still figuring a lot of that stuff out. When I thought I’d marry Ilia I didn’t know any other girls my age. I didn't know what I felt for her, at least in terms of marrying, was so shallow.”

“Marriage is a daunting prospect,” she agreed, “Though I’m sure you have more freedom in how you move forward, I too know the dangers of shallow feelings. Before this whole mess, if a marriage prospect could alight such… attraction and infatuation I would be lucky.”

“Are you given much choice?” he asked.

She blew air out of her nose, the closest her etiquette training would let her come to a snort. “That’s a loaded question,” she answered, “As acting monarch I have less rules than before, also in part to my dear father’s passing. I can marry near anyone I want.”

He looked almost relieved. Zelda tried not to read too far into that.

“The only rules I’m given is that I must be able to produce children with him and he cannot be another king or crown prince.”

“Why not a king?” he asked.

“Well, I could, if I truly wanted it, but it would be unwise for Hyrule as it is now. It could lead to messy lineages and responsibilities. No, with the way things are now it would best for me to marry one of my subjects.” She took a sip of her apple cider. “Of course I have my own… preferences when it comes to a future husband.”

Quiet fell over them and she wondered if he would take the plunge and ask her. The goddesses answered her prayers, as the next words out of his mouth were, “And what are the royal standards?”

She smiled into her cup and put it down. “I don’t care so much about coloring. Some girls will go on about dark hair and light eyes, or whatever the combination, but I can’t say I have much of a type in that sense. I can’t see myself falling for a Zora, or a Goron for that matter, so in that sense I prefer Hylians. You’ll have to forgive me if this is too crude, but… I would like him to be strong of body. I’d like him to be clever as well.” She put a finger to her lip in thought. “I would like someone who can make me smile and,” She grinned. “someone who was shorter than me.”

He laughed out loud. “I can see the first part, as I don’t think you’re the first to feel that way, but don’t you mean the opposite for the last one?”

Her smile grew. “While I can see the appeal of having a husband who was taller than me, I’ve come to another conclusion that could be better.”

She stood and motioned for him to do the same. She opened her arms and he glanced nervously at them.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Trying to prove my hypothesis,” she replied, “that I would be able to give more comforting hugs.”

“You want to hug me?”

She lowered her arms slightly, “I can understand if you don’t want to, I’m a tyrant, pestering my Hero for such a trifle.”

He set his brow, stood, and moved around the table in measured steps. “I’m not that much shorter than you,” he muttered. He wasn’t, but there was still enough of a difference that when he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled him close, his face was pushed close to her neck.

His breath fanned hot on her throat and for a moment she forgot how to breath. On its own, her body drew him closer to feel him better. It wasn’t him being short that made it so attractive, but him. She wondered how she would live if he never reciprocated her and chose to love someone normal. How would she move on? Could anyone feel so right in her arms other than him? Could he feel it too? Scared of herself and her own feelings she let go slowly; If she started expecting hugs from him, how would she be able to hold her stronger feelings at bay?

He didn’t release her through– not immediately. She let one hand trail down his back and with that movement he loosened his grip.

“So,” she asked, barely able to contain the whirlwind under her skin. “was that comforting?”

She was still in his arms, or was he in hers? As his hands were still on her sides. He looked slightly confused, but happily so.

Finally he cleared his throat and withdrew his arms fully.

“Very comforting,” he confirmed as if giving an official report. “Your future husband will be a lucky man.”

“Well, there’s nothing saying I can’t hug people,” she said.

He blinked once. “Right.” He said, “Do you have rules on that sort of thing as well?”

Why? Was he wanting to test them? She bit the inside of her cheek. It was one thing in the castle, never truly being alone. It was another when she was in his home with him, alone. Alone together.

“Again, because I’m queen, there is not a lot I can strictly not do, in the legal sense. Were I to bear a bastard child I could legitimize it and be done that way. But that… would be a heavy burden to place on a child,” she said, “And an easy one to avoid.”

Link snorted. “I think there are very few who would turn up a chance to marry you.”

“I’ve never really thought about this much,” she lied, “so I hope what you say is true. But to answer your earlier question, I’ve never really thought about where to draw a line,” she lied again, “As I’ve been told physical intimacy is a slippery slope.” She looked to him for more input.

“I wouldn’t know,” he answered, “Ilia kissed me a few times, but it wasn’t– I think we were too young at the time to really know.”

She nodded sagely. “I think I could kiss my fiance,” she decided, “If I wanted to.”

“That seems fair.”

“I can hug whoever I want to though,” she repeated.

“Zelda, Queen of Hyrule: Hugger.” He moved his hands, “I can see the headlines now.”

“Would that be so surprising?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

He back peddled. “Not that I think you’re cold or anything, just that you can sometimes seem a little… distant.”

“Distant?” she repeated

“But I think that’s just because you’ve got a good poker face.”

“True enough.” She looked down at her hands, wondering if she should make her hint more obvious. Yes. She would. “With that in mind, I should tell you again, any comfort you may need, I am more than willing, though my face may not show it.”

“I’m thankful.” He sat back down at the table. “Besides, that’s why I took you out here. We children of destiny have to watch out for each other.”

She smiled at that. She hoped they could watch over each other for the rest of their lives. And if he couldn’t for whatever reason… her thoughts turned back to the mushroom in her satchel. Maybe she could force herself to move on. As terrible a prospect that that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this was one of the chapters that was giving me trouble. I started it way back before most of the Ordon stuff was even written, and even then there wasn't much actually there. I like how it turned out though.


	11. The Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with describing the temple (as well as everything else). Threw in a few things more from like, BotW just because I know that game a bit better.

It was raining the next day, so they stayed in. Link once more was quite embarrassed that his trip wasn’t going perfectly, but Zelda didn’t mind. There were still a lot of leftovers, plus her soup. Once more, they avoided talking about what happened the previous night, but Zelda wasn’t sure what else there was to be said. 

She’d laid her case pretty clearly for him, hadn’t she?

Either way, a day in was fine. They’d been outside for the better part of the past week and it did keep any interruptions away. Not that she found the interruptions particularly annoying, as the Ordonians were very friendly, but it was nice to not keep up a glamor. The facade wasn’t much, but she did prefer to be herself. 

After breakfast, she read a book, one of the few ones Link had on his shelves. It was the only novel, the rest were things like farmer’s almanacs, and a book of monsters. The novel stood out, it was a romantic adventure story, about a farm boy who fell in love with a girl, and then was captured by a pirate and thought to be dead.

“I’m surprised I haven’t read this before,” she said. He was sketching something, but looked up to see what she was reading. 

“Oh, that.” he said, “I don’t really remember how I got half of those. People just gave them to me. I guess it’s a safe gift to give someone.”

“I would agree, books are wonderful.”

“Nerd,” he snickered.

But his smile, when she glanced up, was gentle and made her heart flutter. She went back to reading. How was it that now after spending so much time with him that she stopped her scheming to get closer? Maybe because she hugged him and he’d let her. Maybe she didn’t need to scheme anymore…

It still wasn’t a romantic hug. She knew he didn’t want to marry Ilia, at least at the moment, but he just seemed unsure as a whole about the future. A stance she couldn’t fault him for, but she would have more hope if he honestly wanted to get married in the future. 

No, no worrying yet. She was on vacation. Fears about her future with him could wait until after the vacation. Right now she could live in denial, and pretend they were domestic and had a lazy day inside. 

She finished the book relatively quickly, and he got tired of sketching eventually. By that point it was lunch time, and Link pulled out a deck of cards. 

“I was going to say poker, but there’s only two of us, and your poker face is nothing to sniff at.”

“Oh good,” she responded, “I don’t actually like gambling type games all that much.”

“Moral stance against gamlbing?” 

She nodded, “I like counting cards too much. It not much of a game for me.” 

He chuckled and thought for a moment. “How about war to start?”

She smiled. “You’re on.”

They played the simple game for at least an hour. After that, they did shift to more complicated games like double solitaire and… well, it was just double solitaire. It was a tough game. 

“Do you like chess?” he asked, starting to lift a card before putting it back down.

“Do you think I do?” she asked back, lifting the same card and putting in it’s correct pile. 

“I think you’re probably great at it.”

“I am pretty good at it,” she said, “I don’t like playing it though.”

“Why’s that?”

“I played it often when I was younger. It was one of the few activities I could completely dominate everyone at. Too easy.”

“That would be your reason,” he said with a laugh. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she replied with a smile. Glancing at his desk, where his sketch books were, she wondered about other art pursuits. “Do you only ever sketch? Or have you tried your hand at painting?”

He shook his head. “Colors are intimidating I’ll admit.”

“What about sculptures?”

“I’ve carved a few things…”

For some reason that struck a chord in her. Like it went without saying. 

“I’m better at sketching anyways. It’s just for fun after all.”

This whole trip was like a dream come true. Come tomorrow it would be closer to ending than starting and they would travel to the temple, rain or shine. And after that they would leave. And everything would go back to how it was. Because Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, was a coward when it came to love.

And all the wisdom in the world couldn’t change that.

…

The next day, they left for the temple. There was a chance of rain, but Zelda really wanted to see it, as it was a very important historic landmark. Link had argued she would be disappointed when she saw how run-down it was. She, however, didn’t believe him. 

Once out of Ordon and on the way to the temple, Zelda let her glamor drop. Link looked to her in question. 

“If anyone sees us, just claim I’m a ghost,” she told him. Not answering his true question as to ‘why.’ Her true answer was that she much preferred to look like a woman when around him.

“I’m not complaining,” he placated, “You’re sort of beautiful either way, but when you’re disguised it’s just not… you? I guess?”

He blushed when he realized how much he’d said.

“This whole thing was quite a flight of fancy,” she said. He’d become more open in the days they’d been together. “It has been a grand test of my abilities.”

Suddenly, he warned, “Princess!”

She saw his worry and summoned her sword to her hand. With a quick strike, she stabbed the keese. With a flick, she removed the carcass from her blade, searching for other threats. Link had dealt with the other two.

“So much alarm over some little keese,” she laughed. She sent her sword away again. 

“They surprised me,” he defended.

They got on their way again, and after a short bit, Zelda asked, “Why is it you call me princess still?”

He shifted his weight on Epona. 

“I don’t dislike it,” she clarified, “I just wondered why.”

“I guess it’s just a habit…” he said, “Though it’s also… Calling you queen feels too formal, but calling you by your name feels too… informal.”

She nodded slowly. “I suppose I can see where you’re coming from. Though I would rather you call me Zelda than just ‘queen,’”

“Wouldn’t that be improper?” he asked.

“Me sleeping in your bed isn’t exactly proper, but what others don’t know can’t hurt them. Thus and so forth, you are given Royal Permissions to call me Zelda, if you so wish, when we are alone.”

He blinked. “I feel like you want me to call you Zelda.”

She narrowed her eyes in playful warning. A nervous smile made its way to his face and he said, “You know, what you said about controlling your expressions makes a lot of sense.”

“How do you mean?”

“What expression do you think you just made?” he asked back.

“A fake glare?”

He had the nerve to laugh at her. “See, I knew you were joking because I know you, but going from just that it was quite… intense.”

“I have been told I can be… intense.”

“Anyways, have you always done that?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t it get,” he said, “I don’t know, tiring?” 

She thought for a moment. “No, usually it’s the opposite. If I have to smile a lot at an event I get quite tired.”

“You don’t have to smile at me then.”

“Oh, Link, I’ve never had to force myself to smile when I’m with you.”

“Really?” He still looked skeptical.

“Yes!” she replied, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“It’s not that I thought you’re lying to me… I guess it’s more this all feels very surreal sometimes.”

“Surreal is a good word to describe it,” she agreed.

“The sheer amount of royalty I am friends with is pretty unbelievable.”

“The fact I have friends is unbelievable to me,” Zelda said.

He smiled then, struck by a thought. “We were pretty lucky to meet each other, aren’t we?”

While she agreed with the sentiment, there was something off in his statement. “I don’t know if I believe in luck,” she said finally.

“How can you not?” he asked, “The fact that I, out of an entire kingdom was chosen, how it all happened. The fact I was able to defeat Ganon?”

“But don’t you see? It was destined at your birth you would be chosen. It was the same for me. We were fated to fight alongside each other. It only makes sense we would get along well considering how many times we’ve done this.”

“What do you mean?” His blue eyes flashed with a hint of concern, and she again hoped she was conveying what she meant correctly. 

She struggled to think of another way to explain it. “Whenever Ganon reappears, a Hero and Princess do too, and together we seal the darkness. It’s only proper we meet. I don’t see how it’s lucky. If we weren’t to live in a time of calamity, perhaps none of this would’ve happened.”

“You’re right, I guess, things would be different if Ganon wasn’t released,” he said, “We probably wouldn't have met, but we might've.” He looked at her with kind eyes. “I think If given the chance, we would become friends.” He furrowed his brow. “I guess I should say, I feel lucky to have met you.”

“When you put it that way,” she conceded, “I suppose I feel the same.”

Fate or not, she was incredibly happy to have met him.

“And it’s not just because of who’s spirit I have that makes me care about you,” he continued. “I feel like you don’t get that. I’m sure it’s a factor, but even if it is, is that a bad thing?”

“Personally, I’ve never felt like fate’s a bad thing,” she responded, “but you value freedom so much, I thought…”

He tsked. “Now Zelda, I thought we established telling how others felt was not your strong suit.”

“Only in personal matters.”

“And what is more personal than matters like these.”

He had a point. She conceded, and sat back to watch the scenery. And also the handsome young man in that scenery. The forest was quite beautiful in a gloomy way. Eventually they got to the forest temple, and Link led her through, and after that they navigated the sacred grove. 

“Much nicer,” he commented while clearing the underbrush from the path, “Without monsters trying to kill you.”

And it was true. Though they encountered a few more keese, there were no monsters worse than that. When they finally got to the temple, it took her breath away. Link didn’t look particularly impressed with the structure, so perhaps she just really enjoyed old architecture. With an internal frown she realized she may be a bit of a nerd. 

They walked through the decaying temple, Link on a higher alert than she was. She was more relaxed then she maybe should’ve been, but it was her vacation after all.

“It’s a shame this temple has fallen into such destruction…” she said, looking through a broken window. “Perhaps once the castle is repaired we could think about repairing this too.”

“It might be easier to just build a new one else where,” Link said.

“I don’t know, there’s something about old architecture. I worry that if we try to build it somewhere else some modernism would be thrown in. I had an architect try to convince me that cube structures on the castle would be very chic.”

“Cube structures?” he asked.

“Yes, so from the outside it would look like squares. It was ambitious, I will admit, but I can’t say I care for it.”

“It could be interesting.”

“And you would let a temple have such a gaudy design?”

“Gaudy?”

She turned to look at him. “And what else would you call such a thing?” she asked.

“Cubism?” he asked with a shrug.

That wasn’t exactly what that term meant… but he was very cute. Zelda smiled and dropped the subject. The temple was quiet and their footsteps echoed throughout the structure, bouncing off stone and glass alike.

Pushing through a large double door, they came to what was the resting place of the master sword. Link had returned it, though not immediately. She could sense the power in the chamber and felt the need to pray.

Zelda walked towards the sword where it rested, and looked up to the goddess statue in the wall. it still looked proud even as nature threatened to take over. She knelt and bowed her head, starting her prayers.

She prayed for her kingdom. That Hyrule would continue to recover. She prayed for the twilight realm, though she knew not how much the goddesses had control over it. She prayed for forgiveness for all that she had been unable to do, and she prayed for the wisdom to do what she needed to.

Zelda poured out her heart in a way she hadn’t in a long time, not since she’d been captured and nearly hopeless. Not since she’d needed her Hero.

It felt good to let it all out. When she was finished with all the more official prayers, her heart reached out to the man standing her guard. She wished he loved her. But wishes and prayers were different, right? It was selfish to want something like love from him, or at least, the sort of love she wanted… but sometimes she wondered if he already did.

If he already did, and was very good at hiding it, or she had somehow missed it, then she prayed he would say something. Was that a lot to ask?

She didn’t let her hopes get too high.

When she finally was finished and tried to stand, she faltered on partially numb legs. Her calf had gone asleep. Link was there to steady her and she smiled appreciatively.

“How long did I take?” she asked. His hands were still on her upper arms.

“An hour… or so,” he answered.

“I’m sorry if you became bored.”

He shook his head, and gently released her “It’s hard to be bored here.”

She yearned for his touch, but accepted his words. Turning towards the exit she was stopped by words she hadn’t been expecting.

“Zelda– I…” she turned to look back. Sunlight had broken through the clouds, bathing them in golden afternoon light. She didn’t say anything, only looked into his blue eyes. 

“I love you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, yeah, he said it. Finally, am I right? 
> 
> After today I'll be done with exams, so I hope to be able to write a bit more, but I've almost caught up to my buffer. Again, I just want to thank everyone for the nice words. Hope everyone likes next chapter. I wrote part of it, like, right after I came up with this whole concept so it's been there for a bit.


End file.
